<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somebody Else by sausracha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824286">Somebody Else</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausracha/pseuds/sausracha'>sausracha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Obsession, POV Multiple, Sexual Humor, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausracha/pseuds/sausracha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin pikir kisahnya dan Felix sudah berakhir, namun ternyata semuanya menjadi lebih rumit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from The 1975 - Somebody Else</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Changbin, Jeongin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bin, kenalin, ini Jeongin.” kata Chan pada adik kelasnya, Changbin, yang sedang bertamu ke rumahnya siang itu. Changbin dan Chan sudah saling mengenal sejak bangku sekolah menengah pertama karena dulunya mereka berada dalam satu ekstrakurikuler dan Chan adalah senior Changbin.</p><p>Jeongin, pemuda yang baru saja Chan kenalkan pada Changbin tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi yang dihiasi behel. Kedua pipinya memiliki lesung pipi, membuat senyuman anak itu semakin terlihat manis di mata Changbin.</p><p>“Hai, kak,” sapa Jeongin malu-malu, dan Changbin berusaha keras agar dirinya tidak mencubit pipi yang lebih muda detik itu juga. “Aku Yang Jeongin, dulu pernah jadi murid <em>English</em>-nya Kak Chan.”</p><p>Changbin membalas senyum yang lebih muda. “Hai, Jeongin. Gue Seo Changbin, dulu satu ekskul bareng Chan.”</p><p>“Tadi pas lo pasang muka datar, Jeongin bilang lo nakutin,” kata Chan, memecah kecanggungan antara Changbin dan Jeongin. “tapi kayaknya sekarang Jeongin oke-oke aja setelah liat lo senyum.”</p><p>Jeongin tertawa kecil, lalu memukul lengan Chan. “Kak Chan ih, nggak usah dibilangin!” protesnya, membuat Chan ikut tertawa dan mengusap-usap kepala Jeongin dengan penuh kasih sayang.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. “Ya...sebenernya emang banyak, sih, yang bilang gue nyeremin. Tapi serius, deh, gue nggak nyeremin kok!” ucapnya. Ya, Changbin memang acapkali dikira sebagai seseorang yang menyeramkan karena penampilannya—bisep besar, <em>resting bitch face</em> dan tinggi badannya yang <em>semampai</em> alias semeter tak sampai namun tetap saja terlihat seperti orang yang dapat menjatuhkan orang lain dengan sekali pukulan—tapi, sifat Changbin jauh berbeda dari penampilannya.</p><p>Jeongin mengangguk. “Percaya, kok, kak,” katanya disertai kekehan kecil. “Kak Chan, katanya mau ajak aku nonton <em>The Martian</em>, kenapa malah jadi ngajak aku kesini?”</p><p>“Pas tadi mau ngajak kamu, Changbin nge-<em>chat</em> kalo dia kerumah, jadi ya kamu kubawa dulu ke sini,” kata Chan. “Lagian siapa yang mau ngajak kamu nonton <em>The Martian</em>? Kamu kan kemarin bilangnya mau nonton <em>Inside Out</em>?”</p><p>Jeongin cemberut. “Kan Kak Chan yang udah janji?” tanyanya, nada suaranya meninggi.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin menghela nafasnya berat mendengar pertengkaran antara keduanya. “Kalian kenapa, sih, baru dateng udah ribut aja?”</p><p>“Jadi gini—” kata Jeongin, namun di saat yang bersamaan, Chan juga berkata, “Kemaren Jeongin—” yang membuat Changbin semakin pusing terhadap keduanya.</p><p>“Stop, stop,” lerainya. “Gimana kalo kita nonton <em>Southpaw</em> aja?” saran Changbin yang langsung mendapat respon negatif dari Chan.</p><p>“Saudara Changbin apa sudah gila? <em>Southpaw</em> emang bagus, tapi gimana kalo nanti anak ini niru adegan kekerasannya?” tanyanya. “Jeongin masih 14 tahun, Bin! Masih SMP!”</p><p>“Emang ceritanya tentang apa, kak?” tanya Jeongin penasaran, membuat Chan buru-buru mengalihkan topik. “Nggak ada. Udah, sesuai perjanjian pertama, ya, kita nonton <em>Inside Out </em>aja.” kata Chan.</p><p>Jeongin kembali cemberut, tapi Chan tidak memedulikannya dan sibuk bertanya pada Changbin, “Mau ikut nonton, nggak? Gue bayarin.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin mengiyakan ajakan Chan karena:</p><ol>
<li>Alasan awal ia datang ke rumah Chan adalah karena ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya bosan;</li>
<li>Teman-teman satu kelasnya sedang pergi <em>study tour</em> ke Busan namun Changbin malas ikut karena ia sudah terlalu sering ke Busan;</li>
<li>Changbin belum memperpanjang visanya, jadi ia tidak bisa pergi ke Jepang untuk menghindari kebosanan; dan</li>
<li>Satu-satunya hal yang tersisa baginya adalah ikut menonton <em>Inside Out</em> bersama Chan dan Jeongin.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>“Kalo gitu boleh ajak Kak Seungmin, Kak Hyunjin sama Kak Jisung, nggak?” tanya Jeongin pada Chan. “Kan dulu Kak Chan pernah bilang ‘<em>the more, the merrier</em>’!”</p><p>Chan hanya mengangguk. “Ya, Jeongin. <em>The more, the merrier</em>,” ucapnya, membuat senyum yang sudah lama menghilang dari wajah yang lebih muda kembali dan kini semakin lebar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Changbin, Felix</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bin, ini sepupu gue, Felix,” kata Chan pada Changbin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas fisikanya di ruang tamu rumah Chan.</p><p>Changbin mendongak dan mendapati Chan sedang merangkul seseorang—<em>apparently, his cousin</em>—yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah sepupu Chan (“Namanya Felix, Changbin. Felix.” kata Changbin dalam hati, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang cukup susah dalam mengingat nama seseorang.) terlihat berbeda dari remaja di daerah mereka pada umumnya karena ada bintik-bintik kemerahan yang menghiasinya.</p><p>“<em>It’s freckles</em>,” kata Felix, suaranya begitu rendah, tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya yang bagi Changbin terlalu manis untuk memiliki suara serendah itu. Saat Felix menyadari kebingungan Changbin dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, yang lebih muda berkata, “<em>You were staring at my freckles. I thought you don’t know what it’s called so that’s why I told you the phrase to call the spots on my face were freckles</em>.”</p><p>“Lix,” panggil Chan. “Changbin <em>can’t speak English</em>.”</p><p>“<em>I- I can</em>!” bela Changbin, namun dengan aksen yang begitu payah. “Ya, nggak begitu bisa, sih, tapi gue tau, kok, kalo namanya <em>freckles</em>.”</p><p>Felix tertawa pelan, menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Changbin memiliki kesulitan dalam berbahasa Inggris, tapi berusaha keras menutupinya. “<em>No worries, mate</em>.” ucap Felix, aksennya dapat terdengar dengan jelas. “<em>I’m</em> Felix, <em>good to see ya</em>.” Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Changbin.</p><p>Changbin menjabat tangan Felix, kemudian mengenalkan dirinya. “Seo Changbin.” jawabnya singkat karena tidak yakin kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Felix. Chan bilang, bahasa Inggris yang digunakan di Australia agak sedikit berbeda dengan bahasa Inggris versi Amerika maupun versi Inggris yang umumnya diajarkan di sekolah.</p><p>“Bin, ngeliatinnya biasa aja, dong,” komentar Chan yang sedari tadi menyadari bahwa tatapan Changbin tidak beralih dari rangkaian <em>freckles</em> di wajah sang sepupu.</p><p>Wajah Changbin memerah, dan buru-buru meluruskan bahwa dirinya tidak menatap Felix. “Apa, sih, kak, halusinasi aja lo kerjanya.” tepisnya. “Uh, Felix?” panggil Changbin, yang membuat Felix langsung menatapnya bingung.</p><p>“<em>Your freckles looks like a very beautiful constellation</em>.” ucap Changbin, yang berhasil mengagetkan seluruh orang di ruangan itu.</p><p>“Lo belajar ngegombal dari mana?” tanya Chan bingung, dan Changbin hanya memberinya jawaban berupa <em>a shrug</em>.</p><p>Di sisi lain, wajah penuh <em>freckles</em> milik Felix kini memerah karena pujian yang dilontarkan oleh yang lebih tua.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kehidupan sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas terdengar menarik bagi siswa yang baru saja memasuki jenjang tersebut setelah lulus sekolah menengah pertama, namun tidak bagi Lee Felix. Pemuda 16 tahun ini menganggap hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah atas sangatlah buruk. Orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, seakan dia adalah alien yang baru saja datang ke bumi. Beberapa orang berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, namun dengan nada mengejek. Felix ingin berteman dengan siswa lain, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin berteman dengan ‘alien’ sepertinya.</p><p>“Hey,” panggil seseorang dari belakangnya dengan aksen yang dipaksakan, jauh lebih buruk dibanding aksen Changbin, teman sepupunya yang berkenalan dengannya minggu lalu. Felix awalnya ingin mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, namun ia takut dianggap sebagai<em> a snob foreigner</em> dan semakin tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya.</p><p>Saat Felix menoleh padanya, orang itu bertanya dengan nada mengejek, “Bintik-bintik yang ada di muka lo itu asli? Bukan tato? Kok aneh banget, sih?”</p><p>Baru saja Felix ingin mengatakan sesuatu (menyuruh orang itu pergi karena Felix benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni orang-orang yang sibuk mengejeknya), ada orang lain yang muncul dan ‘menyelamatkannya’.</p><p>“Berisik.” kata orang itu, lalu memberi tatapan mematikan pada orang yang tadi mengejek Felix. “<em>Just ignore him, he just wants to get on your nerves</em>.”</p><p>Felix membulatkan matanya. “<em>You can speak English? For real</em>?”</p><p>Orang yang baru saja berbicara padanya—karena orang itu mirip tupai, otak Felix memanggilnya dengan sebutan <em>Squirrel Boy</em>—tersenyum, dan mengangguk. “<em>Lived in </em>Malaysia<em> for six years and went to an International school, should’ve been pretty good at English right now</em>,” jawabnya. “<em>Come on, we need to get you to somewhere safe, where people won’t stare at you like you’re a new, weird species</em>.”</p><p>Felix tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan <em>Squirrel Boy</em>, kemudian mengikuti langkah kakinya. “<em>You haven’t told me your name</em>.”</p><p>“Jisung. Han Jisung,” jawab pemuda itu dengan senyuman manis. “<em>You’re</em> Felix, <em>right</em>?”</p><p>Felix mengangguk. “<em>How did you know my name</em>?”</p><p>“<em>We’re in the same class, that’s why I knew your name. Come on, we need to go to meet my friends, they can speak English too, and probably better than me</em>.” ajak Jisung, dan Felix berada di belakangnya sampai mereka berada di atap sekolah mereka.</p><p>“Kemana aja lo—eh, Felix?” tanya suara yang cukup familiar bagi Felix. Suara itu milik teman Chan yang bertemu dengannya minggu lalu, Changbin.</p><p>“Kak Changbin, hai,” sapa Felix dengan aksen yang terdengar aneh. “<em>Sorry, I can’t speak your language very well</em>.”</p><p>Jisung menatap keduanya bingung. “<em>Wait, you know him</em>?” tanyanya pada Felix, yang dianggukkan olehnya. “<em>He’s my cousin’s friend</em>.”</p><p>“Felix itu sepupu Kak Chan,” kata Changbin, yang berhasil membuat Jisung dan tiga teman mereka yang juga ada di situ kaget.</p><p>“Iya juga, ya, Kak Chan sama Felix kan sama-sama <em>Aussie</em>,” gumam salah seorang teman Jisung dan Changbin yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari yang lain. “<em>Hi</em>, Felix! <em>We’re in the same class, I’m</em> Hyunjin!”</p><p>Kedua orang lain yang berada di tempat itu juga mengenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang pertama adalah Seungmin yang ternyata juga berada di kelas yang sama dengan Felix, dan yang satunya lagi adalah Minho, kakak kelas mereka yang diaku sebagai pacar oleh Jisung.</p><p>Seungmin menggeleng. “<em>No, they are not dating</em>. Jisung <em>likes to make things up</em>,” katanya. “<em>Well</em>, Felix, <em>welcome to the club. We’re not on our full formation right now, but let me tell you that we’re originally a eight-membered group and we’ll be nine if you want to join us</em>.”</p><p>Felix langsung mengangguk dengan antusias. “<em>Of course I want to join you! It’s always nice to have a group of friends, especially in high school</em>,” katanya.</p><p>Seungmin tersenyum. “<em>Then I’m officially welcoming you to our club. It’s now consisted of nine members</em>, Hyunjin, <em>me</em>, Jisung, Kak Minho, Kak Changbin, <em>your cousin</em> Kak Chan, <em>his boyfriend</em> Kak Woojin, <em>and our little baby</em> Jeongin <em>who’s still in junior high school</em>.”</p><p>Mata Felix berbinar, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia sangat tertarik dengan geng barunya. “<em>Wow, I don’t know my cousin is a part of this club too! And I’ve met</em> Kak Woojin, <em>he’s very nice! I can’t wait to see the ‘baby’ of this group</em>.”</p><p>Jisung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Felix, lalu berbisik, “<em>Oh, trust me, you’ll like him</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin mengerjapkan matanya. Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa bangun siang, namun teman-temannya memaksa dia untuk bangun lebih awal agar bisa berkumpul di rumah Chan. Seungmin bilang, ‘geng’ mereka baru saja merekrut sepupu Chan untuk bergabung. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, lalu segera menuju kamar mandi agar bertamu ke rumah Chan dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan keadaannya saat baru bangun tidur.</p><p>“Jeongiiiiinnnn!!!” teriak Jisung saat Jeongin sampai di kediaman Chan. “Sini sini, ayo kenalan dulu sama Felix!” serunya antusias.</p><p>Jeongin tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali saat melihat sosok Felix. Sepupu Chan itu benar-benar terlihat cantik. “<em>Freckles</em>?” tanya Jeongin dengan aksen yang begitu menggemaskan.</p><p>Felix mengangguk. “<em>Yes, freckles</em>.” jawabnya disertai senyuman. “Jeongin, <em>you’re so cute</em>,”</p><p>“<em>You are cuter</em>,” balas Jeongin. “<em>And your freckles is very pretty</em>, Felix.”</p><p>“<em>Does that mean I’m a successful tutor</em>?” tanya Chan. “<em>Well</em>, Jeongin <em>can communicate well with</em> Felix <em>without any help</em>.”</p><p>Jeongin tertawa. “Iya, kak. Kak Chan berhasil jadi tutorku.”</p><p>“Jadi hari ini kita mau ngapain?” tanya Hyunjin, tangannya melingkar di leher Seungmin. “Jeongin kan udah ketemu sama Felix.”</p><p>Chan menaruh tangannya di dagunya. “Mau nonton <em>Dawn of Justice</em>? Itu lho, yang <em>Batman vs Superman</em>.”</p><p>Minho menggeleng. “Kenapa kita nggak nonton <em>Deadpool</em> aja?”</p><p>Chan menatap Minho tajam. “Lo lupa ya disini ada Jeongin?”</p><p>“Ups,” gumam Minho, terlihat sekali dari wajahnya kalau ia tidak merasa bersalah. “Kalo gitu gue nonton sendiri aja besok.”</p><p>“Nggak boleh!” teriak Jisung. “Kak Minho nggak boleh nonton <em>Deadpool</em> sendirian! Harus gue temenin!”</p><p>Chan memijit pelipisnya. “Sung, <em>please</em>, lo masih 16 tahun. Belum boleh nonton Deadpool, apalagi kalo lo nontonnya sama Minho. Masa depan lo masih panjang.”</p><p>“Apa maksud lo, hah?” tanya Minho, suaranya meninggi.</p><p>Changbin yang sedari tadi diam menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian menengahi pertikaian antara Chan dan Minho yang sepertinya baru akan dimulai. “Kenapa sih tiap kita mau nonton pasti selalu ada adegan berantem dulu?”</p><p>“Dia duluan yang mulai!” seru Chan dan Minho bersamaan.</p><p>Changbin menarik nafas dalam. “Udah deh, mending kita nonton <em>Gods of Egypt</em> aja.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sudah tiga bulan Felix menjadi bagian dari geng mereka, dan selama itu pula Changbin tidak henti-hentinya mendekati Felix. Pemuda itu awalnya hanya tertarik sebagai teman biasa, namun pada akhirnya, perasaan itu tumbuh menjadi perasaan suka. Ya, Changbin diam-diam menyukai Felix dan tidak ada satupun di antara teman-temannya yang mengetahuinya, termasuk Felix.</p><p><em>Well</em>, itu kalau Felix tidak menyadari kalau perhatian lebih Changbin padanya selama ini adalah karena yang lebih tua menyukainya.</p><p>Sampai akhirnya, pada suatu hari di bulan Juli, Changbin mengajak Felix untuk menonton <em>Ghostbusters</em> dan menyatakan seluruh perasaannya setelah mereka menonton.</p><p><em>Surprisingly</em>, Felix <em>felt the same way, and the two of them started to date.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kak Seungmin.” panggil Jeongin saat yang lebih tua bertamu ke rumahnya.</p><p>Seungmin memandang Jeongin bingung, lalu yang lebih muda melontarkan pertanyaannya. “Kenapa mukaku kaya panas gitu, ya, setiap ngeliat Kak Felix? Terus jantungku juga kaya deg-degan terus tiap liat dia...”</p><p>Seungmin tertawa keras. “Lo naksir dia.” jawabnya setelah tawanya berhenti. “Gue nggak nyangka ternyata bayi gue udah bisa naksir orang,” lanjutnya, kemudian mengusap-usap area bawah matanya, seakan ada air mata yang jatuh.</p><p>Jeongin merotasi bola matanya. “Apaan sih kak, orang nanya bener-bener juga,” gerutunya.</p><p> </p><p>Dua bulan setelah Jeongin menanyakan hal tersebut, Changbin berkata bahwa dirinya dan Felix sedang menjalin hubungan. Seungmin yang khawatir dengan Jeongin pun membawanya menjauh dari teman-teman mereka yang sibuk memberi selamat pada pasangan baru.</p><p>"Masih naksir Felix?" tanya Seungmin memastikan.</p><p>Jeongin menghela nafasnya berat. "Nggak pernah naksir, kok."</p><p>Seungmin mendecakkan lidahnya. "Nggak usah bohong, lo tuh gampang banget ditebak." gumamnya. "Dulu lo juga pernah tanya soal Felix, kan? Ayolah Jeongin, lo nggak akan pernah bisa bohongin gue."</p><p>Jeongin menunduk. "Aku cuma anak 15 tahun, kak. Meskipun aku jujur soal perasaanku sama Kak Felix, pasti Kak Felix nggak akan bales perasaanku."</p><p>"Perasaan orang mana ada yang tau," kata Seungmin, lalu merangkul Jeongin. "Jangan sedih, ya? Ntar malem main ke tempat Jisung aja, yuk?" ajaknya, yang langsung Jeongin iyakan karena <em>bros before hoes</em>, kata Chan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, namun buru-buru menyuruh Jeongin untuk melupakan apa yang baru saja pemuda itu dengar.</p><p> </p><p>Malamnya, Seungmin memutarkan sebuah lagu berjudul <em>Superstitious</em> dari band MKTO yang menurutnya sangat cocok bagi Jisung yang sering berandai-andai bisa menjadi pacar dari Minho. Pemuda itu mempercayai takhayul dan melakukan hal-hal yang dipercayai dapat membuat Minho jatuh cinta kepadanya, meskipun tidak masuk akal (namanya juga takhayul).</p><p>"Ih, enak aja!" protes Jisung sambil meninju lengan atas Seungmin setelah dirinya membaca lirik lagunya secara penuh (tentu saja dengan bantuan <em>translator</em> karena meskipun Jisung cukup lancar berbahasa Inggris, kemampuannya belum sejauh itu). "Gue emang bucin Kak Minho, tapi nggak segitunya juga, ya!"</p><p>"Emang lagunya tentang apa, kak?" tanya Jeongin yang belum mengartikan lirik lagunya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, lagu <em>Superstitious</em> ini benar-benar tipe lagu kesukannya.</p><p>"Tentang cowok yang ketemu sama seseorang yang dia suka, terus jadi kaya percaya takhayul dan ngelakuin hal-hal absurd gitu deh. Cocok banget sama si Jisung, buktinya setelah ketemu sama Kak Minho dia langsung—" Jisung menaruh tangannya di depan mulut Seungmin agar yang lebih muda tidak berbicara lebih banyak.</p><p> </p><p>Lagu <em>Superstitious</em> masih terputar saat Jisung dan Seungmin bertengkar, membuat Jeongin yang tidak berniat untuk melerai mereka berdua sibuk menganalisis lirik lagunya. Jeongin baru ingat, dia tidak pernah mempercayai takhayul, namun sejak dirinya menyadari dan menerima kalau ia menaruh hati pada Felix, ia tidak pernah absen untuk berdoa tepat pada pukul 11.11 dengan harapan dirinya bisa bersama Felix suatu saat nanti. Selain itu, ia juga mulai mengambil foto-foto Felix tanpa sepengetahuannya dan menyimpan foto terbaik yang ia ambil di bawah bantalnya untuk tujuan yang sama dengan doanya di pukul 11.11. Tidak hanya itu, akhir-akhir ini, Jeongin merasa ia sering berhalusinasi tentang keberadaan Felix.</p><p>"<em>You got me superstitious</em>!" teriak Seungmin yang masih berlari dari kejaran Jisung, bersamaan dengan sang penyanyi dari lagu tersebut.</p><p>Bagi Jeongin, lagu tersebut harusnya tidak diperuntukkan untuk Jisung, namun dirinya. Seorang Lee Felix berhasil membuat Yang Jeongin menjadi <em>superstitious</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2017</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Changbin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey, babe</em>,” sapa Felix pada Changbin yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal latihan untuk ujian kelulusannya.</p><p>Changbin mengalihkan pandangannya dari soal-soal dan materinya yang membosankan ke arah Felix, sang pacar yang cantik. Ia tersenyum pada Felix. “<em>Hey there yourself, babe</em>,”</p><p>Felix baru saja kembali dari pertemuannya dan geng mereka—masih dengan formasi yang sama. Changbin awalnya ingin ikut, namun ia baru ingat kalau ujian kelulusannya sebentar lagi dan ia harus belajar agar bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan masuk universitas terbaik seperti harapan kedua orang tuanya.</p><p>“Yang lain gimana kabar?” tanya Changbin sambil menyematkan kecupan di pipi ber-<em>freckles</em> milik Felix.</p><p>Felix tersenyum lebar <em>and purrs</em>, <em>making</em> Changbin<em>’s insides churn</em>. Felix <em>is the cutest person</em> Changbin <em>has ever met</em>, <em>and he feels lucky to call this person as his</em>.</p><p>“Hyunjin sama Seungmin masih gitu-gitu aja, <em>in denial</em>. <em>What’s the term in your language</em>? Intinya mereka saling suka <em>but again, in denial</em>. Jisung sama Kak Minho jauh lebih parah, Jisung <em>really liked the latter and I don’t fucking know when will they get their shit together</em>. Jeongin, ah, <em>he’s still the cutest and please shov</em>e Kak Woojin<em> and</em> Kak Chan <em>away from me</em>.” gerutunya.</p><p>Changbin tertawa melihat pacarnya yang marah-marah, karena baginya, Felix tidak terlihat menyeramkan saat marah, namun lebih terlihat menggemaskan. “Ah, jadi pengen ikut. Pengen liat kenapa mereka bikin kamu kesel begini.”</p><p>“<em>But you have a lot of upcoming exams</em>,” sanggah Felix, menjauhkan tangan Changbin dari meja agar dirinya bisa duduk di pangkuan yang lebih tua.</p><p>Changbin refleks melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Felix, menaruh dagunya di bahu yang lebih muda. “Tapi aku bosen belajar terus, Lix.”</p><p>“<em>How about</em>...” Felix berhenti sebentar, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Changbin. “<em>You study my body instead of studying those boring subjects? I’m sure my body is way more interesting</em>.”</p><p>Changbin mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak dapat memproses apa yang baru saja Felix katakan. “Ha-hah, gimana maksudnya?”</p><p>“<em>You</em>,” Felix <em>pointed his index finger right to</em> Changbin<em>’s left chest</em>. “<em>Stop studying for your exam. Now, focus and study my body. I’m pretty sure you’ll do well on the subject</em> ‘Felix’s body’ <em>exam</em>.” lanjutnya, tangan kanannya menuntun tangan Changbin agar menyentuh pahanya.</p><p>Nafas Changbin tercekat di tenggorokannya. “Lix...” panggilnya.</p><p>“Kak, <em>I’m the one who initiate this. Come on, study my body. I promise it’s way easier than any of your other subjects</em>.” bisik Felix tepat di telinga Changbin.</p><p><em>And</em> Changbin <em>is only a man, not a saint. Who is he to resist such temptation which comes from his boyfriend’s delicate mouth? </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin menghela nafasnya, menimang-nimang apakah apa yang ia lakukan ini benar atau salah.</p><p>“Salah besar,” Terdengar suara Seungmin dari dalam benaknya. “<em>Stalking</em> itu tindak kriminal, Jeongin.”</p><p>Jeongin mengangguk. “Aku tau semua ini salah, tapi aku nggak bisa berhenti,” gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri dan bayangan Seungmin yang ada di benaknya.</p><p>Bayangan Seungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak menyetujui apa yang Jeongin lakukan. “Jeongin,” panggilnya. “Gimana kalo lo yang ada di posisi Felix? Ada orang yang ngambil foto lo diem-diem, terus dipajang di kamar?”</p><p>Jeongin terdiam. Apa yang bayangan Seungmin katakan barusan pernah Seungmin asli sampaikan padanya saat Jeongin tertangkap basah sedang mengambil foto Felix diam-diam beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Seungmin marah besar pada Jeongin, karena Jeongin yang ia kenal bukanlah Jeongin yang melanggar privasi orang lain dan selalu meminta izin jika ingin melakukan sesuatu.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongin?” suara familiar terdengar dari arah belakangnya, membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh. “A-ah, hai, Kak Felix,”</p><p>Felix tersenyum. “Lo ngapain di sini? <em>Wanna buy some ice cream</em>?” tanyanya yang sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan retoris, karena keduanya sedang berada di depan toko es krim. <em>Well</em>, untuk kasus ini, sebenarnya Jeongin tidak ingin es krim. Pemuda itu hanya ingin menguntit Felix yang sedang membeli es krim.</p><p>Jeongin membalas senyum Felix dengan canggung. “Ahaha, iya, mau beli es krim. Kak Felix suka es krim rasa apa?” tanyanya, berusaha memperpanjang percakapan.</p><p>“<em>I like every flavor</em>,” jawab yang lebih tua. “<em>but maybe, strawberry and melon are my favorites. They taste sweet</em>,”</p><p><em>‘Just like you,’ </em>komentar Jeongin dalam hati.</p><p>Felix menatap mata Jeongin, kemudian bertanya, “<em>And you? What kind of flavor do you like</em>?”</p><p>Jeongin hampir saja keceplosan dan menjawab, ‘<em>You</em>,’ dan untungnya, sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya, otaknya mengentikannya dan memberikannya jawaban yang pantas. “<em>Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla</em>,”</p><p>“<em>Vanilla</em>,” ulang Felix. <em>“I don’t like it. It’s too basic and plain...no taste at all</em>.”</p><p>Jeongin membulatkan matanya. Apa Felix baru saja mengatakan <em>sexual innuendo</em>?</p><p>Felix menatapnya bingung. “<em>Why did you look so surprised? Did I say something wrong</em>?”</p><p>Jeongin buru-buru menggeleng. “<em>No, no, it’s just</em>—<em>I don’t know, I don’t quite catch the meaning</em>.”</p><p>Felix hanya memberinya <em>simple shrug</em>, lalu mengajak Jeongin untuk masuk ke toko es krim dan menawarkan untuk membayarkan es krim yang anak itu pilih. Awalnya Jeongin menolak, tapi karena Felix memaksa, akhirnya Jeongin membiarkan yang lebih tua membayar es krim rasa melon yang ia pilih.</p><p>“Katanya Kak Felix nggak doyan <em>vanilla</em>, kok es krim yang dibeli malah <em>vanilla</em>?” tanya Jeongin pada Felix yang baru selesai membayar dua es krim mereka.</p><p>Felix tersenyum simpul, and gave a kitten lick on his ice cream. “<em>I guess I’m willing to taste something new, something basic, something plain, something vanilla if it’s with you</em>,” jawab Felix dengan penekanan kata <em>vanilla</em>, yang hampir membuat Jeongin menjatuhkan es krimnya ke lantai.</p><p>Kini Jeongin yakin, Felix sedari tadi benar-benar mengatakan <em>sexual innuendo</em> dan dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2018</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Changbin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hubungan Changbin dan Felix kini sudah berjalan selama dua tahun, dan bahkan mereka sudah membeli unit apartemen yang bersebelahan. Awalnya, Chan tidak mengizinkan sang sepupu untuk tinggal sendiri dikarenakan kemampuan bahasanya—kemampuan berbahasa Felix sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, namun masih belum begitu lancar untuk tinggal sendiri. Selain itu, usia Felix juga masih 18 tahun, usia yang belum matang untuk tinggal jauh dari anggota keluarganya.</p><p>Setelah Changbin meyakinkan Chan kalau Felix akan baik-baik saja (“Tenang aja kak, ada gue yang bakal selalu bantuin Felix. <em>You can count on me,</em>” kata Changbin sombong dengan aksen Australia yang dibuat-buat, membuat Chan terkekeh geli), pemuda 21 tahun itu akhirnya memberi keduanya izin untuk tinggal bersebelahan. Felix memberi Chan senyuman paling lebar dan cerah yang paling pernah Chan lihat, dan saat itu juga, Chan merasa keputusan yang baru saja ia buat pasti berdampak positif bagi sang sepupu.</p><p>“<em>Thanks a lot,</em> Chris,” ucap Felix saat ia baru selesai beres-beres untuk pindah ke apartemen barunya.</p><p>Chan tersenyum pada Felix, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. “<em>You’re welcome. Don’t fight with your boyfriend, okay</em>?”</p><p>Felix tertawa kecil. “<em>No worries, I’m not</em> Seungmin. <em>The boy hates him so much</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin dan Seungmin memang sangat membenci satu sama lain, entah apa alasannya. Seungmin sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik dan bukan tipe pendendam, <em>but when it comes to the particular</em> Seo Changbin, <em>his personality did a 180 degree turn</em>. Felix sudah berkali-kali mencoba agar sahabat dekatnya itu <em>get along well with</em> Changbin, tetapi semua usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Changbin dan Seungmin benar-benar membenci satu sama lain.</p><p>“Kak, kenapa sih, <em>always quarrelling with</em> Seungmin? <em>What did he do wrong</em>?” tanya Felix suatu hari pada sang pacar saat keduanya sedang santai di apartemen Changbin.</p><p>Changbin mengelus-elus kepala Felix yang saat ini bersandar di bahunya. “Entah,” gumamnya. “Aku nggak ngerasa pernah berbuat salah sama Seungmin, tapi dia tiba-tiba benci sama aku. Jadi, ya, mau gimana lagi, aku ngebaikin dia selalu nggak dapet respon yang baik.”</p><p>Felix hanya menatap Changbin dengan tatapan penuh simpati karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Semua hal telah ia lakukan agar Changbin dan Seungmin bisa berteman dengan baik, namun sepertinya keduanya tidak ingin berteman. “<em>Hope someday the two of you will get along</em>.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” sahut Changbin. “Nggak enak juga kalo tiap kita jalan bareng aku sama Seungmin kaya <em>old enemies</em>.”</p><p>Felix menyematkan kecupan pada pipi Changbin. “<em>I love you</em>,” ucapnya, yang dibalas oleh Changbin dengan, “<em>Love you too, freckles</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Makasih udah mau nemenin aku lepas behel, kak.” ucap Jeongin disertai senyuman manis pada Hyunjin dan Seungmin yang hari ini menemani Jeongin melepas behel yang sudah tiga tahun terakhir pemuda itu kenakan. Mereka bertiga saat ini berada di sebuah kafe dekat rumah sakit gigi dan mulut tempat Jeongin baru saja melepas behelnya untuk merayakan hari dimana seorang Yang Jeongin akhirnya menanggalkan behelnya.</p><p>Hyunjin membalas senyuman Jeongin. “Sama-sama. Seneng, deh, liat senyuman lo yang udah bebas dari behel.”</p><p>Sementara itu, Seungmin mengusap-usap kepala Jeongin dengan penuh afeksi. “Makin gemes liat Jeongin,” katanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Kalau saja Seungmin tidak baik pada Jeongin, pasti dirinya sudah melayangkan sebuah tinjuan pada yang lebih tua.</p><p>“Oh iya, Jeongin,” panggil Hyunjin, membuat yang lebih muda mengalihkan fokus dari Seungmin ke Hyunjin. “Jadi tahun depan mau pindah ke <em>apartment building</em>-nya Kak Changbin sama Felix?”</p><p>Jeongin terdiam. Ya, dirinya memang memiliki rencana untuk pindah ke gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Changbin dan Felix karena lokasinya yang strategis—dekat dengan sekolahnya, dekat dengan banyak pusat perbelanjaan, dekat dengan kampus incarannya dan yang paling penting dari semuanya, dekat dengan pujaan hatinya.</p><p>Jeongin menggumam. “Hm, gimana ya kak? Niatnya sih gitu, kemaren juga aku sempet nanya dan udah dibolehin sama mama. Soalnya tahun depan kan aku udah kelas 12, udah makin sibuk, dan kalo tempat tinggalku makin deket sama sekolah jadi nggak makan banyak waktu cuma buat pulang pergi.”</p><p>Hyunjin mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, sementara Seungmin memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ia artikan. Jeongin yakin, Seungmin tahu dirinya ada maksud lain dalam kepindahannya ke gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Changbin dan Felix.</p><p>“Jeongin, bisa ngomong sebentar? Berdua aja?” pinta Seungmin, yang memicu reaksi penuh kebingungan dari Hyunjin. Jeongin menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengangguk.</p><p>“Jin, tunggu sini sebentar, ya. Gue mau ngomong sebentar sama Jeongin.”</p><p>Hyunjin memasang wajah cemberut. “Emang kenapa kalo ada gue disini? Ganggu, ya?”</p><p>Seungmin menggeleng. “Bukan gitu, Jin. Gue butuh ngomong sesuatu yang <em>urgent</em>, dan lo nggak tau masalahnya.”</p><p>“<em>Can’t you just tell me what the problem is</em>?”</p><p>Seungmin menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya. “<em>No, this problem is too complex for a quick explanation and unfortunately, we don’t have all day. I’ll be back soon</em>,” katanya, lalu mengajak Jeongin keluar untuk berbicara empat mata.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah keduanya berada di luar dan Seungmin merasa keadaan sudah lebih kondusif, pemuda itu langsung menyerang Jeongin.</p><p>“Lo udah gila? Apa selama ini nggak cukup ngefotoin Felix diem-diem?” tanya Seungmin, nada suaranya begitu tinggi sampai kepala Jeongin sedikit pusing.</p><p>Jeongin tidak merespon pertanyaan Seungmin, membuat yang lebih tua berbicara semakin banyak. “Lo mikir apa, sih, Yang Jeongin? Gue nggak nyangka, lo yang selama ini keliatannya polos dan baik banget ke semua orang, bisa kepikiran buat jadi <em>stalker</em>. Lo tuh udah terobsesi sama Felix, Jeongin. Ini udah bukan suka lagi namanya.”</p><p>Jeongin masih belum merespon, membuat amarah Seungmin semakin naik. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Jeongin sambil terus berteriak, “Sadar, Jeongin! Apa yang lo lakuin ini salah besar! Felix udah punya Kak Changbin. Mau sebesar apapun obsesi lo ke Felix, lo tuh cuma temennya. Lo bisa bayangin, nggak, perasaan Kak Changbin kalo dia tau temennya sendiri terobsesi sama pacarnya?”</p><p>Jeongin menggeleng, namun masih menolak untuk merespon Seungmin secara verbal.</p><p>Seungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. “Jeongin, <em>stop</em>. <em>Stop</em> sebelum obsesi lo ke Felix makin gede dan nggak bisa dihentiin. Ini demi kebaikan lo, kebaikan Felix, kebaikan Kak Changbin, kebaikan kita semua.” ucapnya, kali ini dengan nada yang jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya.</p><p>Jeongin tidak membalas, membuat Seungmin kembali membuang nafas dan memilih untuk masuk ke kafe tanpa mengajaknya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix terperangah melihat Jeongin yang baru saja melepas behelnya. <em>Don’t get him wrong, he always found the younger attractive all the time, but after he removed his braces, he becomes ten times more charming</em>.</p><p>“Lix,” panggil Changbin, membuat Felix tersadar dari lamunannya. “Nggak mau ngomong sesuatu ke Jeongin?”</p><p>“<em>Sorry, I was distracted</em>.” kata Felix, raut wajahnya menampilkan penyesalan. “<em>Congratulations</em>, Jeongin! Sekarang udah bisa makan kare, dong?” tanyanya dengan nada playful.</p><p>Jeongin tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang kini sudah tidak dihiasi kawat gigi. “Udah, tadi malah udah makan kare sama Kak Hyunjin,” jawabnya.</p><p>Felix tidak bisa berbohong, senyuman yang Jeongin berikan padanya langsung memunculkan reaksi aneh di perutnya. Rasanya bagaikan jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan, membuat euphoria tersendiri dalam dirinya.</p><p> </p><p>Detik selanjutnya Felix tersadar, kalau ia sudah punya Changbin, pria yang selalu ada dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Namun sayangnya, perasaan aneh yang Felix rasakan setiap melihat Jeongin tidak hilang begitu saja. Sampai dua bulan kemudian, saat Jeongin memintanya menemaninya ke toko buku—awalnya Jeongin ingin mengajak temannya yang lain, tetapi :</p><ol>
<li>Hyunjin harus membawa anjingnya, Kkami, ke dokter hewan karena sudah dua hari terlihat lesu;</li>
<li>Jisung mengajak Minho menonton <em>Deadpool 2</em>;</li>
<li>Chan dan Woojin ada acara di kampus mereka;</li>
<li>Seungmin pergi ke luar kota dengan keluarganya untuk mengunjungi klinik <em>dermatologist</em> baru mereka;</li>
<li>Changbin sibuk dengan kehidupan mahasiswa baru;</li>
<li>dan yang tersisa hanyalah Felix yang ditinggal pacarnya kuliah.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Felix langsung menyanggupi ajakan yang lebih muda karena meskipun ia siswa tingkat akhir dan akan menghadapi banyak ujian, dia juga butuh sedikit <em>refreshing</em>. Di sisi lain, ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Jeongin, karena hanya Jeongin lah yang tidak pernah ‘merusuhi’ kencannya dengan Changbin.</p><p>Selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan, enam dari tujuh teman Changbin dan Felix pernah merusuhi kencan keduanya. Anggota tertua geng mereka, Woojin, pernah mengekori pasangan tersebut saat Chan sedang pergi ke luar kota mewakili UKM-nya. Chan sendiri pernah mengganggu kencan Changbin dan Felix di kafe yang baru buka di dekat apartemen mereka. Minho pun pernah mengganggu kencan mereka karena ingin memubuat Changbin kesal—yang berhasil,<em> if you wonder</em>. Hyunjin biasanya mengganggu kencan Changbin dan Felix bersama Seungmin, karena keduanya satu paket. Dimana ada Hyunjin, pasti ada Seungmin, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Di antara keenam teman yang selalu mengganggu mereka, intensitas gangguan Jisung adalah yang paling tinggi. Pemuda tupai itu sering mengunjungi apartemen Changbin dan Felix tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu, dan (sepertinya) menganggap apartemen mereka adalah rumah kedua.</p><p>“Kak,” panggil Jeongin yang ternyata sudah berada di hadapan Felix. “Jadi, kan, mau nemenin aku beli buku?”</p><p>Felix mengangguk canggung. “Ah, iya, jadi. <em>I want to buy some books, too</em>.”</p><p>“Okay, then. <em>Lead the way, princess</em>.” kata Jeongin disertai senyuman pada Felix, yang berhasil membuat pipi yang lebih tua merona tanpa sebab.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jeongin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin merotasi bola matanya jengah. “Gue sebenernya udah capek nasihatin lo, Yang Jeongin.” Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas dalam. “Tapi mau gimana lagi? Seharusnya gue tau lo sebebal ini. Kenapa juga, ya, gue masih mau temenan sama lo?”</p><p>“Maaf,” Hanya itu kalimat yang bisa Jeongin lontarkan. “Selama ini gue banyak ngerepotin lo sama Kak Hyunjin. Gue juga nggak pernah dengerin saran lo, kak. Gue minta maaf banget.”</p><p>Seungmin melipat tangannya di depan tubuhnya. “Telat, Jeongin.” ucapnya. “Kelakuan lo sebagai stalker Felix udah makin parah. Kejauhan, malah. <em>Okay, I get the point where you took a lot of his pictures in secret. But this room? Have you lost your mind</em>?”</p><p>Jeongin hanya terdiam. Ruangan yang Seungmin maksud dalam ucapannya adalah ruangan dimana mereka berdua berada, yaitu ruangan di apartemen baru Jeongin yang ia dedikasikan untuk menjadi ‘Felix <em>Exhibition Room</em>’, alias ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Felix yang Jeongin ambil diam-diam selama hampir lebih dari dua tahun terakhir. Jeongin juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat terobsesi pada Felix sampai tahap ini—selain memajang foto-foto Felix di ruangan khusus itu, ia juga memajang beberapa foto Felix di kamarnya sendiri.</p><p>“Jeongin? Lo nggak beneran gila, kan?” tanya Seungmin, nada suaranya penuh kehati-hatian.</p><p>Jeongin menggeleng. “Ya kali, kak, gue beneran gila,” ucapnya disertai kekehan yang bagi Seungmin terdengar seperti yang lebih muda tidak yakin dengan kondisi kejiwaannya sendiri. “Gila buat Kak Felix sih iya.”</p><p>Seungmin merotasi bola matanya lagi. “Jeongin, gue serius. Lo beneran nggak mau berhenti? Ini udah keterlaluan. Ini tindak kriminal namanya.”</p><p>“Gue tau, gue tau!” seru Jeongin, amarah terdengar jelas dari suaranya. “<em>Can you stop lecturing me? I'm a fucking 18 year old, i can make my own decision. So quit acting like you're my parents when in reality—you're not</em>.”</p><p>Ekspresi Seungmin terlihat seperti campuran antara marah dan kecewa. “<em>Okay, then. I’ll leave you and your pathetic feelings alone</em>.”</p><p>Sebelum pergi dari apartemen Jeongin, Seungmin berkata, “<em>Don’t worry, I won’t tell your little secret to your precious</em> Felix. <em>I’m gonna let you grow to be a monster, a fucking creepy monstrous person</em>.” lalu membanting pintu apartemen yang lebih muda dengan keras.</p><p>Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Seungmin, Jeongin baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan sangatlah salah.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix baru saja sampai di rumah Hyunjin untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya saat ia mendengar isak tangis dari dalam rumah. Ia buru-buru mengetuk pintu rumah Hyunjin, khawatir akan keadaan teman baiknya itu.</p><p>Setelah menunggu kurang dari dua menit, Hyunjin membuka pintu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, yang langsung membuat Felix bingung. Kalau Hyunjin barusan tidak menangis, apa suara isakan yang ia dengar hanyalah halusinasi belaka?</p><p>“Hey, Lix,” sapa Hyunjin. “Masuk dulu, lagi ada Jeongin. Dia curhat katanya abis berantem sama Seungmin.”</p><p>Felix mengernyitkan dahinya. “Kirain Seungmin cuma punya masalah sama Kak Changbin, kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang bermasalah sama Jeongin juga?”</p><p>Hyunjin mengangkat bahunya. “Nggak tau pastinya, sih gue, soalnya Jeongin nggak cerita sampai detail, tapi intinya yang salah disini Jeongin. Seungmin cuma—<em>wait</em>, Lix, kita masih di depan pintu! Ayo masuk dulu!” seru Hyunjin, menyuruh Felix untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.</p><p>Setelah Felix duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Hyunjin (awalnya Jeongin juga di situ, tapi saat melihat kedatangan Felix, ia langsung meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi), yang lebih tua melanjutkan ceritanya. “Jadi gini, Lix, tadi Jeongin cerita kalau dia bikin Seungmin kesel, dan lupa buat minta maaf. Seungmin awalnya cuma mau ngingetin Jeongin, dan Jeongin kesel sama apa yang Seungmin omongin dan—ya, <em>basically</em>, Seungmin pergi dan nggak mau temenan sama Jeongin lagi.”</p><p>“Udah suruh mereka ketemuan <em>face to face</em>?” tanya Felix, dan Hyunjin menggeleng. “Seungmin nggak akan mau, Lix. Dia itu keras kepala. Sekali dia benci orang, dia bakal benci terus kecuali kalo orang yang dia benci tiba-tiba berubah jadi <em>saint</em>.”</p><p>Felix menopang dagunya. “Susah juga, ya, kalo begitu?” gumamnya. “Kalo gitu lo ajak mereka ketemu <em>face to face, but I will also be there as a moderator</em>. Gimana?”</p><p>Hyunjin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, memikirkan rencana yang baru saja Felix utarakan. “Boleh juga,” katanya. “Oke, nanti kalo Jeongin udah balik dari toilet, kita diskusiin semuanya.”</p><p>Felix tersenyum. “<em>I’m more than willing to help them reconcile</em>, Jin.”</p><p>“<em>I know</em>, Lix. <em>I know</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin, Felix</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Berkat bantuan Felix dan Hyunjin, Jeongin dan Seungmin sudah berteman kembali seperti sedia kala. Memang awalnya tidak mudah mempertemukan keduanya (Seungmin benar-benar tidak ingin melihat batang hidung Jeongin kala itu), tapi pada akhirnya, keduanya bisa dipertemukan dan kembali seperti semula, bahkan bisa dikatakan hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih baik.</p><p>Hubungan antara Jeongin dan Felix juga semakin erat, pemuda ber-<em>freckles</em> itu kini sering mengundang Jeongin untuk main di apartemennya, baik bersama Hyunjin, Seungmin dan Jisung, ataupun hanya dengan salah dua dari mereka. Sayang, Seungmin tidak pernah membolehkan Felix dan Jeongin berada di satu ruangan yang sama tanpa pengawasan siapapun, jadi dimana ada Jeongin dan Felix, di situ pula ada Seungmin (dan kadang Hyunjin, karena <em>remember</em>, Hyunjin <em>and</em> Seungmin <em>are one package</em>).</p><p>“Jeongin, Seungmin, ” panggil Felix saat sore itu dirinya, Seungmin dan Jeongin sedang makan es krim bersama. “Kalian ngerasa, nggak, sih, kalo akhir-akhir ini Hyunjin jadi agak aneh?”</p><p>“Aneh gimana?” tanya Seungmin, selaku yang paling dekat dengan Hyunjin.</p><p>Felix melipat tangannya di atas meja. “<em>How can I say this</em>—intinya, Hyunjin tuh jadi agak aneh. Sering ngelamun dan ekspresinya berubah tiap ada Kak Chan sama Kak Woojin.”</p><p>“Masa, sih? Kok gue nggak nyadar, ya?” tanya Jeongin.</p><p>Felix mengangguk mantap. “Serius, deh!” serunya. “Min, lo beneran nggak tau sesuatu, gitu?”</p><p>“<em>Well</em>,” Seungmin berhenti sebentar. “Seinget gue, sekitar satu bulan lalu, Kak Woojin pernah nanya, gue sama Hyunjin pacaran apa nggak. Gue jawab kita nggak pacaran dan cuma sahabatan, karena Hyunjin bukan tipe orang yang suka komitmen, tapi suka <em>wine and dine</em>. Terus pas gue ngomong gitu, ekspresi Kak Chan berubah jadi aneh.”</p><p>Jeongin mengernyitkan dahinya. “Aneh gimana, kak?”</p><p>Seungmin menopang dagu. “Gimana, ya, jelasinnya? Kaya ngerencanain sesuatu, gitu. Tau, kan, maksud gue?”</p><p>Felix menatap Seungmin cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berkata, “<em>Is it possible that my cousin sleeps with him</em>?”</p><p>Jeongin hampir saja tersedak saat menyendokkan <em>Banana Split</em> ke mulutnya. Ia belum pernah mendengar Felix berbicara dengan sangat frontal seperti ini, dan itu cukup mengagetkannya.</p><p>“Santai aja makannya,” sindir Seungmin sebelum merespon pertanyaan Felix sebelum Jeongin hampir tersedak dengan, “<em>I’m not sure</em>, Lix. Tapi, pas itu, gue pernah liat ada <em>hickey</em> di leher Hyunjin dan Kak Chan di hari yang sama. <em>Well, hickey</em> Kak Chan bisa aja dari Kak Woojin, tapi masa badan Kak Chan ada <em>hickey</em>-nya tapi Kak Woojin nggak? Setau gue Kak Chan bukan tipe—“</p><p>“<em>TMI</em>, kak,” sela Jeongin yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari ucapan Felix. “Kita semua tau Kak Chan nggak pernah ‘kalem’ kalo untuk urusan <em>hickey</em>.”</p><p>Seungmin menjentikkan jarinya. “<em>Frankly speaking, that was my main point</em>.”</p><p>“Jadi, sekarang gimana?” tanya Felix. “Kita jadi <em>stalker</em> Kak Chan sama Hyunjin?”</p><p>Seungmin tersenyum simpul. “Boleh juga ide lo, Lix. Jeongin, lo tau, kan, gimana caranya jadi <em>stalker</em>? Bagi-bagi ilmu boleh lah,” katanya, nada suaranya dengan jelas menyindir Jeongin.</p><p>Jeongin menatap tajam Seungmin, membuat Felix bingung. “Kalian mau berantem lagi? Bukannya kalian baru baikan?”</p><p>Jeongin menggeleng. “Nggak, kok, kak.” tepisnya. “Oke, gue bakal ajarin teknik-teknik jadi <em>stalker</em>.”</p><p>Seungmin tersenyum puas, sementara Felix masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kesibukan Changbin menjadi pengurus himpunan mahasiswa di program studinya membuatnya jarang berada di apartemennya dan otomatis jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Felix. Untungnya, Felix memahami keadaan Changbin dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja kalau Changbin tinggal karena Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung dan Jeongin selalu ada untuk menemaninya.</p><p>Ah, nama itu. Yang Jeongin. Pemuda yang ia kenal dari Chan empat tahun lalu. Anak itu dulunya kurus, mungil dan berbehel, namun sekarang penampilannya sudah berubah 180 derajat. Badannya sudah lebih berisi dan berotot (Chan sering mengajak Jeongin nge-<em>gym</em> bersamanya dan Changbin, dan yang lebih muda tidak pernah menolaknya), bahkan tinggi badannya kini sudah jauh melampaui Changbin.</p><p>Changbin ingin iri pada yang lebih muda, <em>but it’s what it is</em>. Jeongin memang lebih baik darinya dalam banyak aspek, dan itu membuat Changbin takut. Sejak Jeongin melepas behelnya tahun kemarin, Felix menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Tatapan <em>smitten</em>, kalau Changbin boleh jujur</p><p>Dan itu tidak baik, karena—Changbin sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi pria yang posesif, <em>but again, it’s what it is</em>—Felix adalah pacarnya. Felix adalah miliknya, dan tidak seharusnya ia menatap Jeongin begitu.</p><p>Seharusnya ialah yang Felix tatap dengan <em>smitten</em>, dan bukan Jeongin.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Felix</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix dilema.</p><p>Sudah hampir satu tahun ini Changbin sibuk dengan urusan kampusnya, membuatnya jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan yang lebih tua kecuali larut malam, ketika pagi menjelang. Changbin biasanya sampai di apartemennya tepat pukul 12 malam, dan Felix sering kabur dari apartemennya sendiri untuk menunggu sampai Changbin pulang. Saat yang lebih tua pulang, ia akan mengecup kening Felix, membuat yang lebih muda terbangun dan memberi ciuman panjang di bibir Changbin.</p><p>Sayangnya, Felix lelah. Ia butuh orang yang selalu ada untuk dirinya—<em>not only emotionally, but also physically</em>—dan Changbin tidak selalu ada di sampingnya ketika ia sangat membutuhkannya. Setiap Felix mengirimkan pesan pada Changbin, yang lebih tua akan menjawab dengan ‘nanti dulu ya <em>honeybun</em>, aku lagi rapat.’ dan semua orang tahu kalau rapat himpunan mahasiswa tidak pernah selesai dengan cepat.</p><p>Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Felix akhirnya memutuskan untuk putus dengan Changbin. Keputusan Felix ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, keduanya sudah berpacaran selama 4 tahun dan Felix tahu benar kalau ia dan Changbin saling menyayangi satu sama lain dan sangat mempercayai satu sama lain, namun Felix lelah menunggu Changbin memiliki waktu untuknya.</p><p>Ia ingin Changbin yang dulu, Changbin yang selalu ada di sisinya.</p><p>Maka dari itulah, disini Felix sekarang, yaitu ruang tamu apartemen Changbin. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah menunggu Changbin di ruang tamunya, pasti ia akan langsung menunggu di kamar yang lebih tua. Ia melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 20 menit, yang menandakan Changbin akan sampai apartemennya sekitar 40 menit lagi.</p><p>Felix menghela nafasnya kasar, lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat ke group chat-nya yang berisi Hyunjin, Seungmin, Jisung, Jeongin, dan dirinya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Gen Z Assemble</strong>
</p><p>5 Members</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Felix</span> </strong>
</p><p>ada yang masih bangun?</p><p>23.20</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Jeongin</span> </strong>
</p><p>Masih, kak, kenapa?</p><p>23.21</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Felix</span> </strong>
</p><p>pindah pc aja ya, takut ganggu yang lain, hehe</p><p>23.21</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Jeongin</span> </strong>
</p><p>Oke, kak</p><p>23.21</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Felix mendapat satu pesan baru dari Jeongin, membuatnya tersenyum lebar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kak Felix, ada apa malem-malem ngechat?</p><p>Tumben banget</p><p>23.21</p><p>lagi nunggu changbin, nih. kok belum tidur?</p><p>23.21</p><p>Belum pengen, kak. Banyak tugas</p><p>Maklum, maba</p><p>23.22</p><p>😂haha, right. tugas maba buanyaaaak banget</p><p>am i disturbing you?</p><p>23.23</p><p>You'll never be a disturbance for me, kak</p><p>Ada masalah, ya?</p><p>23.24</p><p>something like that</p><p>don't tell anyone yet, but i'm breaking up with kak bin tonight</p><p>23.26</p><p>Hah, gimana?</p><p>Kak Lix mau putus sama Kak Changbin?</p><p>23.27</p><p>yep, i just feel like we're too distant lately</p><p>he's too busy with his organization shit</p><p>pardon my language, please</p><p>23.29</p><p>You're excused, kak.</p><p>Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?</p><p>23.31</p><p>nggak papa, lebih baik gue single dibanding punya pacar tapi kerasa kaya nggak punya</p><p>wait, changbin's here. keep you updated later</p><p>thank you so much, jeongin</p><p>23.34</p><p>Anytime, kak.</p><p>23.35</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix mendengar suara dari arah pintu apartemen Changbin, sepertinya yang lebih tua baru saja sampai. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang, berusaha untuk menahan segala emosinya.</p><p>“Felix?” panggil Changbin saat mendapati pacarnya di ruang tamunya. “Kok tumben nunggu aku di ruang tamu?”</p><p>“Ha-hai, kak,” sapa Felix dengan terbata. “Ada alasannya kenapa aku nunggu di sini.”</p><p>“Alasannya apa?” tanya Changbin, dirinya mendekat untuk memberikan kecupan di wajah yang lebih muda.</p><p>Felix menahan tubuh Changbin agar tidak mendekat padanya, lalu menjawab, “<em>I want to break up with you</em>.” yang langsung membuat Changbin bingung.</p><p>“Kamu mau minta putus? Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba?” tanya Changbin bertubi-tubi, kekecewaan dan bingung nampak jelas dari sorot matanya. “Kalo kamu ada masalah sama aku, bukannya baiknya kita omongin dulu, nggak langsung minta putus gitu aja?”</p><p>Felix menarik nafas panjang. “Nggak ada yang harus diomongin, kak. <em>I don’t think we have the chemistry we used to have. That’s it</em>.”</p><p>“Itu alasannya?” tanya Changbin bingung. “Cuma karena itu kamu mau mutusin aku?”</p><p>Felix mengangguk. “<em>Have I made it clear</em>?”</p><p>“Lix,” panggil Changbin. “Kamu nggak lagi serius, kan?”</p><p>“Aku serius, kak. <em>One hundred percent. We have to break up</em>.” kata Felix tegas.</p><p>Changbin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. “Oke, Lix, kalo itu kemauan kamu. Aku cuma pengen kamu bahagia, jadi aku bakal nurutin permintaanmu. Kita putus.”</p><p>Felix tersenyum simpul. “<em>Thank you so much for everything, kak. I still love you, but I don’t think our relationship is going to work</em>.”</p><p>“Fe—” Belum selesai Changbin berbicara, yang lebih muda langsung menginterupsi. “Kak, <em>enough. We’ve come to the conclusion that our relationship is over and we broke up</em>.”</p><p>Changbin <em>sighed in defeat</em>. “<em>Right, okay. Whatever</em>.”</p><p>“Kalo gitu aku pamit, kak. Jaga diri, <em>see you</em>.” pamit Felix sebelum memberi Changbin satu kecupan terakhir di pipinya.</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>, Lix,” tahan Changbin, membuat Felix yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemen Changbin menoleh. “Kamu nggak akan pindah apartemen, kan?”</p><p>Felix langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Nggak, lah, kak. Kita emang udah putus, <em>but I want us to be friends</em>, jadi ngapain pindah?”</p><p>“O-oke, deh. <em>See you</em>, Lix,” kata Changbin, dan akhirnya Felix pergi meninggalkan Changbin sendirian di apartemennya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gue udah ngelarang lo berkali-kali, tapi lo nggak pernah dan nggak bakal dengerin gue,” kata Seungmin saat Jeongin meneleponnya pagi itu.</p><p>“Kak, ini saatnya gue nunjukin perasaan gue ke Kak Felix. Lo selama ini bilang jangan jadi <em>stalker</em> terus, dan giliran gue mau <em>confess</em>, lo malah ngelarang gue selama dua minggu berturut-turut.” kata Jeongin sambil memakan roti yang semalam ia beli di minimarket.</p><p>Pemuda itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya karena ia ada kelas pengganti di pagi hari, padahal biasanya di hari Rabu pagi yang cerah ini, Jeongin akan berbaring santai di kasurnya sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu R&amp;B seperti milik Chris Brown, Khalid, H.E.R, Kehlani, dan sejenisnya. Sayangnya, salah satu dosennya tidak bisa mengajar pada minggu kemarin, memaksanya untuk mengikuti kelas pengganti mata kuliah tersebut yang diadakan pagi ini.</p><p>Seungmin menarik nafas berat dari sambungan telepon. “Jeongin,” ucapnya. “Gue tau lo terobsesi sama Felix, <em>and confessing is a good thing, but</em>, apa lo nggak takut terlalu <em>attached</em> dan posesif kalo sampe Felix jadi pacar lo?”</p><p>Kali ini giliran Jeongin yang menghela nafasnya panjang. “Gue takut, kak. Takut banget. Gue bahkan selama ini nggak berani nyentuh Kak Felix karena gue takut <em>addicted to touch him</em>.”</p><p>“Satu-satunya saran gue buat lo adalah <em>stop everything</em>. <em>Stop</em> obsesi lo buat Felix, stop perasaan lo buat dia. Stop semuanya, Jeongin. Sebelum semua terlambat.”</p><p>“Sekarang pun udah terlambat, kak.<em> I can’t stop and I won’t stop</em>.” ujar Jeongin. “Minggu depan, gue... uh, gue bakal <em>confess</em> semua ke Kak Felix minggu depan, dan gue harap lo bisa nerima dan ngehargain keputusan gue, kak.”</p><p>Seungmin tidak memberi respon apapun selama 2 menit, namun akhirnya ia berkata, “Kayaknya emang gue udah nggak bisa ngelakuin apapun lagi buat bikin lo berhenti, Jeongin. Oke, lakuin apa yang lo mau, <em>but don’t say that I didn’t warn you</em>.” sebelum mematikan sambungan keduanya secara sepihak.</p><p>Jeongin menggigit rotinya kembali, lalu menaruh ponselnya ke dalam kelasnya. Persetan dengan ketidaksetujuan Seungmin pada keputusannya, dirinya sudah 19 tahun. Jeongin sudah bisa membuat keputusannya sendiri, dan kali ini, keputusan yang ia ambil sudah bulat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu Felix di kafe tempat mereka biasa <em>hangout</em>, dan rasanya ia ingin mati saja saking gugupnya. Keduanya sudah sepakat akan bertemu pukul 10, namun Jeongin yang terlalu <em>nervous</em> datang lebih awal dan karena terlalu malas untuk kembali ke apartemennya (jujur, ia takut bertemu Felix kalau sampai ia kembali ke apartemennya) memilih untuk menunggu yang lebih tua.</p><p>Hari ini Jeongin akan menyatakan perasaannya pada yang lebih tua setelah bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan itu. Ia tidak peduli apa kata Seungmin—dan yang lainnya—kalau sampai mereka tahu Jeongin selama ini menyukai Felix, walaupun Felix masih berstatus milik Changbin.</p><p>“Hai, Jeongin. Udah lama nunggu?” tanya Felix, senyuman manis menghiasi wajah penuh <em>freckles</em>-nya.</p><p>Jeongin membalas senyum Felix. “Ah, nggak, kok, kak. Udah pesen makanan? Kalo belum, gue aja yang pesenin.”</p><p>Felix menggeleng. “Nggak, nggak papa. Gue pesen dulu bentar, ya.” katanya, kemudian pergi untuk memesan makanan dan minuman untuknya sendiri.</p><p>Setelah Felix kembali, ia bertanya pada Jeongin, “Jadi, ngapain ngajak ketemuan berdua aja? Tumben banget,”</p><p>Jeongin menarik nafasnya berat, berusaha untuk tidak stutter. “Ada sesuatu yang harus gue omongin, kak. Dan harus empat mata.”</p><p>Felix mengernyitkan dahinya, kebingungan tampak jelas dari wajahnya. “Kenapa harus empat mata? Emangnya apa yang mau lo omongin?”</p><p>“Jadi gini...” Jeongin berhenti sebentar. “Gue tau ini semua salah, kak. Tapi gue serius sama omongan gue.”</p><p>Felix masih menatap Jeongin dengan penuh kebingungan, membuat yang lebih muda melanjutkan ucapannya. “Gue suka sama Kak Felix.”</p><p>Awalnya, Felix terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan Jeongin, namun ekspresi tersebut langsung digantikan dengan ekspresi penuh kegembiraan. "Gue kira lo nggak bales perasaan gue, Yang Jeongin."</p><p>Kali ini giliran Jeongin yang kaget mendengarnya. Apa artinya selama ini Felix juga menaruh rasa padanya?</p><p>"Ma-maksudnya? Kak Felix juga suka sama gue?" tanya Jeongin, dirinya tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja Felix ucapkan.</p><p>Felix terkekeh pelan. “Asal lo tau aja, Jeongin, sejak lo lepas behel, <em>I see you in a new light. I always think of you as my younger brother, but since that day, I don’t think I can picture you as my brother anymore</em>.” ucapnya. “<em>And since that day, I caught feelings for you. This damn feelings is also one of the reasons why I broke up with</em> Kak Changbin.”</p><p>Jeongin tidak mengatakan apapun, otaknya terlalu beku untuk merespon semua informasi yang baru saja Felix berikan padanya.</p><p>“Jeongin,” panggil Felix yang menyadari <em>lack of response</em> dari pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu. “<em>Earth to</em> Jeongin, <em>you still there, mate</em>?”</p><p>Jeongin snapped out of his thoughts. “Maaf,” gumamnya. “Perkataan Kak Felix bikin otak gue <em>short-circuited</em>.”</p><p>Felix tertawa. “Segitunya?”</p><p>Jeongin mengangguk. “Karena emang rasa suka gue ke lo ‘segitunya’, kak.”</p><p>“<em>What’s going on after this</em>, then?” tanya Felix, tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Jeongin yang masih sedikit <em>trembling</em>.</p><p>Jeongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Lo baru putus sama Kak Changbin tiga minggu lalu, kak. <em>Slow down, we have all time</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Yeah, you’re right. We need to take things a little bit slow</em>,” gumam Felix, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “<em>At least we both know that we like each other</em>.”</p><p>Jeongin tersenyum. “<em>And that’s all that matters</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gue sama Jeongin pacaran.” kata Felix pada semua anggota gengnya (termasuk Jeongin dan Changbin) di pertemuan rutin mereka dua bulan setelah Jeongin dan Felix saling mengakui perasaan satu sama lain. Keduanya memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka satu bulan kemudian karena “<em>Fuck this whole ‘take things slow’.</em>” kata Felix sebelum mengklaim Jeongin menjadi miliknya.</p><p>Semua temannya terlihat kaget, karena siapa juga yang tidak akan kaget kalau temanmu baru saja putus tiga bulan lalu dan tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia sudah dapat penggantinya dalam waktu satu bulan?</p><p>“Ini bukan <em>prank</em>?” tanya Chan saat mendengar pengakuan Felix. “Lo kapan putus sama Changbin?”</p><p>Felix menatap sepupunya bingung. “Lah, emang lo nggak tau kalo gue sama Kak Changbin udah putus sejak tiga bulan lalu, kak?”</p><p>Chan menggeleng. “Lo nggak cerita apapun, Lix. Udah gitu, lo masih sering pergi bareng Changbin.”</p><p>“Gue sama Kak Changbin kan masih temenan,” kata Felix, pandangannya menoleh ke arah Changbin. “Iya, kan, kak?”</p><p>“<em>Yup</em>,” sahut Changbin. “Gue sama Felix putus baik-baik, kok, nggak ada marahan atau malah sampe dendam. Selamat ya, Lix, Jeongin.”</p><p>Jeongin tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Changbin. “Haha, makasih, kak.”</p><p>Jisung memicingkan matanya melihat interaksi antara Felix, Changbin, dan Jeongin. “Gue ngerasa ada yang nggak beres,” bisiknya pada Minho, namun yang lebih tua berkata bahwa Jisung hanya overthinking dan hubungan ketiga orang tersebut baik-baik saja.</p><p>“<em>Anyways</em>,” potong Felix. “Pertemuan hari ini bukan tentang gue sama Jeongin. Gue cuma mau ngasih tau kalo sekarang kita pacaran, <em>not to shift the attention from</em> Kak Woojin <em>to us</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Woojin ke Jepang. Satu tahun setelah wisudanya, ia melamar kerja ke Jepang karena tidak ada lowongan untuk kualifikasinya di sekitar sini. Selain itu, beberapa minggu lalu, ia baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chan karena ia mendapati mantannya itu berhubungan dengan Hyunjin. Chan mengatakan itu murni kemauannya dan bukan kemauan Hyunjin, serta meminta Woojin agar tidak menyalahkan Hyunjin karena Chan lah yang salah.</p><p>“Kak Woojin nanti malem berangkat,” kata Seungmin selaku adik kandungnya. “Gue, mama, sama papa yang bakal nganter. Kalian kalo mau ikut juga boleh, kok.”</p><p>Sayangnya, diantara mereka semua, yang dapat mengantar Woojin ke bandara malam itu hanya Seungmin dan Changbin karena yang lainnya memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Minho harus datang ke club tempatnya bekerja karena ia sudah mengambil cuti beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Jisung ada <em>deadline</em> tugas yang seharusnya sudah ia kerjakan sejak minggu lalu (<em>but we’re talking about</em> Han Jisung <em>here, so of course he hasn’t wrote a single thing</em>), begitu pula dengan Felix yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengannya. Jeongin tidak bisa datang karena ia ada kerja kelompok. Chan dan Hyunjin, <em>on the other hand</em>, sebenarnya tidak ada acara apapun, namun keduanya merasa tidak enak pada Woojin jika mereka ikut mengantarnya.</p><p>“Seungmin,” panggil Changbin pada Seungmin saat ia sampai di kediaman yang lebih muda. “Nggak papa, kan, kalo gue mau ikut nganter Kak Woojin?”</p><p>Seungmin mengangguk. “Kan gue yang ngajak nganter, kok malah lo nya nanya gini?” tanyanya balik. “Gue malah bersyukur yang dateng cuma lo, kak.”</p><p>Changbin menatap Seungmin bingung. Seingatnya, Seungmin memiliki dendam yang tidak dapat dijelaskan terhadapnya, tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda itu malah bersyukur karena kehadirannya?</p><p>“Nggak usah mikir macem-macem.” tepis Seungmin. “Gue bersyukur yang dateng lo itu karena kalo yang dateng Kak Minho sama Jisung atau Jeongin sama Felix, ntar gue berasa jadi orang ketiga. Kalo Kak Chan atau Hyunjin yang dateng, atmosfernya pasti juga bakalan jadi beda. Kerasa negatif aja auranya tiap ada mereka.”</p><p>“Ah, gitu,” gumam Changbin. “Gue nggak mikir macem-macem, kok.”</p><p>Seungmin merotasi bola matanya. “Tadi lo ngeliatin guenya gitu banget. Ya udah, masuk dulu kak, ayo ketemu mama, papa sama Kak Woojin.”</p><p>“Berasa kaya gue mau ngelamar lo, Min,” canda Changbin, membuat Seungmin langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya.</p><p>“Ngomong apa lo barusan?”</p><p>Changbin terkekeh pelan. “Lo lucu juga kalo lagi marah.”</p><p>Malam itu, setelah Woojin menaiki pesawatnya dan kedua orang tua Woojin dan Seungmin pulang terlebih dulu, Seungmin memukul Changbin sampai yang lebih tua butuh beberapa minggu untuk menyembuhkan luka lebamnya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Satu fakta yang harus diketahui, Lee Felix adalah seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang hormonnya sedang memuncak. Empat bulan setelah ia menjalin hubungan dengan Jeongin, ia meminta yang lebih muda untuk mengklaim bagian dalamnya, yang ditolak secara halus oleh Jeongin.</p><p>“Aku belum mau ngerusak kakak.” adalah alasan Jeongin saat Felix menanyakannya. Sebenarnya Felix ingin protes dan mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya <em>suka</em> dirusak, namun, ya, namanya juga Felix. Ia tidak akan pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Jeongin.</p><p>Itulah alasan mengapa ia mau menerima ajakan Jisung ke <em>club</em> yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi sejak mulai berpacaran dengan Jeongin. Jisung bilang, dia tidak ingin menghabiskan malamnya hanya dengan merenung di kamarnya; kenapa harus sendirian di kamar kalau bisa ke club dan memperhatikan <em>crush</em>-mu dari dekat?</p><p>Setelah Jisung meninggalkannya untuk mencari Minho, Felix memutuskan untuk memesan beberapa minuman karena <em>he’s been sober for too long. He missed the burning sensation of alcohol, if he had to be honest</em>.</p><p>“Mau minum apa?” tanya Sunwoo, bartender <em>club</em> tersebut yang kebetulan pernah Hyunjin kenalkan padanya semasa SMA.</p><p>“Ada rekomendasi?” tanya Felix balik pada Sunwoo.</p><p>Sunwoo menopang dagunya. “Mau yang <em>strong</em> atau nggak?”</p><p>“Hmmmm,” gumam Felix, kemudian melihat ke arah Jisung yang mulai berani untuk menyentuh Minho. “<em>The strong one, please. I want to get laid too</em>.”</p><p>Sunwoo tertawa kecil saat dirinya menyadari konteks dari perkataan Felix. “Padahal sebenernya Kak Minho juga bucin. Dua-duanya <em>too dense</em>,” komentarnya. “<em>Death in the Afternoon</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Going</em> Ernest Hemingway, <em>aren't you</em>?” tanya Felix disertai kekehan.</p><p>“<em>There won't be any bull-fighting scene, it's completely safe.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I want no bull-fight, but I need someone to cock-fight me</em>,” Felix menaikkan kedua alisnya, membuat Sunwoo menepuk dahinya <em>internally</em>.</p><p>“Beneran pengen <em>get laid</em> ya lo,” Sunwoo mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu mengambil gelas, sebotol <em>absinthe</em>, dan sebotol <em>champagne</em> untuk membuat <em>the classic Death in the Afternoon</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Apa yang Felix inginkan—<em>get laid</em>—tidak terjadi begitu saja. Ya, ia memang menjadi sangat mabuk setelah menghabiskan satu gelas <em>Death in the Afternoon</em>, satu gelas <em>Fish House Punch</em> dan satu gelas <em>Orange Tundra</em>, namun ia masih bisa berjalan sendiri ke apartemennya saat Sunwoo mengantarkannya pulang—Jisung yang mengajaknya ke club malah sudah <em>tewas</em> duluan di pangkuan Minho, dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain meminta Sunwoo untuk mengantarnya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Meskipun ia mabuk cukup berat, Felix masih bisa mengingat <em>password</em> apartemen yang Changbin, yaitu hari jadi mereka—yang belum sempat mantan pacarnya itu ganti.</p><p>Felix dengan lancangnya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan kamar Changbin tanpa izin, membuat pemiliknya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Felix masuk ke kamarnya. “Lix? Lo mabok, ya?” tanyanya setelah mencium bau alkohol yang cukup kuat dari tubuh Felix.</p><p>Felix tertawa keras, lalu menindih tubuh Changbin dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga yang lebih tua. “Terus kenapa kalo gue mabok? Gue nggak boleh kesini? Gue nggak boleh begini?”</p><p>“Lo udah ada pacar, Lix,” Changbin berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Felix darinya, namun kaki Felix semakin mendekapnya erat. “Lo udah bukan punya gue lagi.” lanjutnya.</p><p>“Jeongin masih belum mau ngerusak gue, kak.” jelas Felix. "Dan gue lagi pengen dirusak. Ayo cepet rusak gue." pintanya dengan nada memaksa sambil menggesekkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Changbin.</p><p>“Felix,” panggil Changbin. “Lo mabok. Lo nggak sepenuhnya sadar. Gue nggak mau ngelakuin apapun yang bikin lo nyesel besok pagi.”</p><p>“Oke.” kata Felix, nada suaranya terdengar tegas. “Besok pagi kalo gue udah nggak mabok, <em>fuck me</em>. <em>I will be completely sober and won't ever regret anything you do to me</em>.” bisiknya tepat di telinga Changbin, kemudian berbaring di sampingnya.</p><p>“<em>Good night, baby</em> Changbin.” ucap Felix, perlahan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.</p><p> </p><p>Keesokan paginya, Changbin baru saja membuka matanya saat Felix tiba-tiba sudah ada di seluruh tubuhnya, memaksa Changbin untuk merusak tubuh indahnya. Changbin sebenarnya ingin menolak, namun Felix benar-benar memaksa, membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Changbin pun akhirnya memberikan apa yang Felix inginkan; ia merusaknya, namun Felix terlihat saat bahagia saat Changbin menandai seluruh bagian dirinya sebagai milik Changbin, dan hanya Changbin seorang.</p><p>“<em>Thank you, sir</em>.” ucap Felix ketika mereka sudah sampai pada pelepasan mereka. Pupil matanya memutih, menandakan ucapan terima kasihnya yang tulus.</p><p>Changbin tidak membalas ucapan terima kasih Felix, dan <em>instead</em>, bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk membersihkan tubuh keduanya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan Felix ke apartemennya, kali ini giliran sahabat Felix—yang juga sahabat Changbin tentunya—Jisung datang ke apartemen yang lebih tua karena mereka sudah lama tidak bercengkerama bersama.</p><p>(Changbin tahu alasan sebenarnya Jisung datang ke apartemennya adalah karena ia ada tugas kelompok dengan Felix, namun pemuda yang ia cari sedang sibuk berkencan dengan Jeongin)</p><p>“Lo pikir mereka bercanda?” tanya Changbin pada Jisung saat pemuda mirip tupai itu menanyakan soal hubungan Felix dan Jeongin.</p><p>Jisung membulatkan matanya. “Berarti mereka beneran pacaran? Kok lo nggak bilang kalo udah putus dari Felix?”</p><p>Changbin menyesap rokoknya, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk puntung rokoknya di asbak agar abunya keluar. “Kirain kalian semua udah pada tau. Gue sama Felix udah putus sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.”</p><p>“Gimana kita semua tau kalian putus kalo kalian kemana-mana masih berdua," gerutu Jisung, matanya menelisik ke seluruh inci ruang tamu apartemen Changbin. "Bahkan lo masih majang foto berdua sama dia.”</p><p>Changbin menaruh puntung rokoknya di atas asbak, kemudian melihat ke pigura yang menampilkan foto dirinya dan Felix yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke kamera. “Gue lupa buang fotonya,” komentar Changbin yang merupakan sebuah kebohongan belaka. Ia bukan lupa membuang fotonya; ia bahkan tidak ada niat untuk membuangnya.</p><p> “Daripada ngurusin gue,” Changbin mengambil satu puntung rokok baru dari dalam kotak dan menyalakannya. “Lo sendiri apa kabar? Udah ada <em>progress</em> baru sama Kak—”</p><p>“Berisik, gue mau pulang aja.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Death in the Afternoon is a non-fiction book written by Ernest Hemingway about the ceremony and traditions of Spanish bullfighting, published in 1932. The book provides a look at the history and what Hemingway considers the magnificence of bullfighting. It is also a name of a cocktail made up of absinthe and Champagne, which also called the Hemingway or the Hemingway Champagne and invented by Ernest Hemingway himself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>New year new me</em>, kata orang-orang yang tidak berlaku bagi Changbin. Sudah satu tahun sejak hubungannya dan Felix berakhir, namun rasanya masih agak berat baginya untuk <em>move on</em> begitu saja. Apalagi sejak kejadian malam itu, malam dimana Felix meminta Changbin untuk merusaknya dalam keadaan mabuk. Setelah itu, Felix sering sekali menyambangi apartemen Changbin hanya untuk meminta Changbin untuk merusaknya.</p><p>Changbin sudah sering menolak dan berkata apa yang mereka lakukan ini salah, tapi Felix tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya. Felix selalu beralasan <em>a man has his needs</em>, namun bagi Changbin, semua ini salah. Changbin juga laki-laki, tapi ia masih bisa menjaga nafsunya jauh lebih baik dibanding Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Selain Felix, kini masalahnya bertambah lagi, yaitu Kim Seungmin. Sejak kepergian Woojin, Hyunjin sering mengajak Seungmin untuk ikut bersama dirinya dan Chan ketika keduanya pergi berkencan karena Hyunjin masih merasa canggung saat bersama Chan. Seungmin tentu saja tidak ingin menjadi <em>third wheel</em> di antara Chan dan Hyunjin (ngomong-ngomong, Seungmin juga membenci hubungan sebatas berpacaran), jadi ia mengajak Changbin, satu-satunya anggota grup mereka yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Masalahnya adalah, sekarang, setiap mereka berpisah dengan Chan dan Hyunjin, Seungmin akan mengajak Changbin menuju hotel terdekat dan <em>menggunakannya</em> sesuka hatinya.</p><p>“Min,” panggil Changbin dengan nafas terengah. “Gue kira lo benci gue?” tanyanya di kali pertama Seungmin mendorongnya ke tembok dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan.</p><p>Seungmin terkekeh. “Gue benci kelakuan lo yang sok imut doang, kak. Gue nggak benci lo, apalagi badan lo.”</p><p>Changbin tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon Seungmin, karena detik selanjutnya, Seungmin <em>took him whole</em>.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, your mouth</em>.” Changbin mengumpat. “<em>How are you so good at this</em>?”</p><p>Seungmin menjauhkan bibirnya dari Changbin. “<em>Shut up and just enjoy the best blow of your life</em>, Seo Changbin.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix, Changbin, Jeongin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang ada di hadapannya. Ia, Jeongin, Hyunjin, Seungmin dan Changbin sudah menunggu Jisung selama hampir satu jam, tetapi pemuda tupai itu tidak kunjung muncul. Beruntunglah Chan yang hari ini harus lembur di kantornya sehingga tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan mereka yang tertunda.</p><p>“Hai,” sapa Minho. Siang tadi, dirinya mengatakan ia tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan mereka karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, tapi dirinya tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk kafe.</p><p>“Katanya nggak bisa dateng, kak?” tanya Seungmin.</p><p>“Sebenernya nggak bisa, ini aja gue ngebut dari rumah sakit,” jawab Minho yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di antara teman-temannya. Minho memang seorang dokter, tapi bukan dokter yang menangani manusia, melainkan melayani hewan dan dirinya juga tidak bekerja di rumah sakit. “Gue kesini mau ngabarin kalo tadi sore Jisung masuk rumah sakit dan lupa ngabarin kalian. HP kita berdua <em>low battery</em>.”</p><p>Yang lainnya langsung kaget. “Masuk rumah sakit kenapa?” tanya Hyunjin. “Perasaan kemaren masih baik-baik aja pas ngajakin makan siang di restoran deket kampus?”</p><p>“Ehm, jadi gini,” gumam Minho. “Tadi gue <em>propose</em> ke Jisung. Kayaknya dia terlalu kaget dan mungkin aja gara-gara kebanyakan bergaul sama Hyunjin dan ketularan dramatis, jadi dia pingsan gitu aja. Oh iya, dia belum ngasih gue jawaban apapun. Akhirnya gue bawa dia ke RS.”</p><p>“Apa?” kaget yang lainnya bersamaan. Hubungan Jisung dan Minho selama ini tidak dapat diidentifikasikan—Jisung selalu mendekati Minho, namun yang lebih tua tidak pernah membalas perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Keduanya juga tidak pernah mengumumkan kalau mereka menjalin hubungan, jadi kenapa tiba-tiba Minho datang dan mengumumkan kalau ia sudah melamar Jisung?</p><p>Minho menghela nafasnya. “Gue sama Jisung selama ini emang nggak pacaran. Gue mau ngajak dia pacaran tapi ya buat apa? Toh kita udah sama-sama dewasa, udah bukan umur buat main-main lagi jadi... ya gue <em>propose</em> aja.”</p><p>Kelima orang di depan Minho masih terlalu kaget mendengar penjelasan Minho sehingga tidak mengatakan apapun. Minho yang selama ini terlihat cuek pada kelakuan Jisung tiba-tiba melamar yang lebih muda adalah sebuah hal yang paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah mereka dengar.</p><p>“Ya udah kalo gitu, gue balik ke rumah sakit dulu, ya, kali aja Jisung udah bangun. Dia belum jawab gue dan tiba-tiba pingsan gitu aja. Duluan, ya, <em>guys</em>.” pamit Minho sebelum keluar dari kafe tersebut.</p><p>“Kak, tunggu!” tahan Seungmin sebelum Minho menghilang dari pandangan mereka. “Kita boleh jenguk Jisung, kan?”</p><p>Minho terkekeh. “Boleh, lah. Mau naik mobil gue? Mumpung gue bawa mobil yang gede.”</p><p>“Cih, sombong.” cibir Hyunjin. “Tadi gue sama Seungmin ke sini nebeng Jeongin sama Felix, sih. Masih mau ngikut mereka atau mau sama Kak Minho aja, Min?” tanyanya pada Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, “Lo kalo mau sama Kak Minho ya sana, Jin. Gue mau sama Kak Changbin aja.”</p><p>Changbin dan yang lainnya—kecuali Hyunjin—terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Seungmin karena seingat mereka, yang lebih muda memiliki <em>bad blood</em> dengan yang lebih tua. “Mau nebeng gue?”</p><p>Seungmin mengangguk. “Iya, emang kenapa? Nggak boleh?” tanyanya balik, nada suaranya terdengar menantang.</p><p>“Ya bukan gitu, sih, Min,” Changbin berhenti sebentar. “Gue kira lo benci gue?”</p><p>Seungmin merotasi bola matanya. “Bukan waktu yang pas ngomongin ginian, kak. Ayo nengok Jisung. Siapa tau dia udah sadar.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix, Jeongin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Seingatnya, Seungmin benar-benar membenci mantan pacarnya, Changbin, namun kenapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba ingin menumpang kendaraan Changbin?</p><p>“Jeongin,” panggilnya pada Jeongin yang sedang menyetir.</p><p>Jeongin menoleh, tatapannya pada Felix begitu lembut. “Kenapa, sayang?”</p><p>Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak hubungan mereka dimulai, tapi debaran jantung Felix masih begitu kencang setiap Jeongin memanggilnya dengan ‘sayang’. “Seungmin pernah cerita soal Kak Changbin ke kamu, nggak?”</p><p>“Nggak, tuh,” sahut Jeongin. “Kenapa emangnya? Kak Felix cemburu Kak Seungmin nebeng Kak Changbin?”</p><p>Felix buru-buru menggeleng agar pacarnya itu tidak salah paham. “Nggak, ih, kan aku udah ada kamu, ngapain juga aku cemburu?” protesnya. “Nggak gitu, <em>if I’m not mistaken</em>, Seungmin itu benci banget Kak Changbin. Dulu sampe aku berkali-kali <em>planning</em> biar mereka <em>get along, but I failed</em>. Eh tiba-tiba Seungmin minta nebeng Kak Changbin.”</p><p>Jeongin terkekeh pelan. “Kak Felix kedengerannya cemburu.”</p><p>Felix cemberut. “Ih, Jeongin, nggak! <em>I’m not jealous at all, I’m just kinda...dazed</em>? karena ya itu, seingetku Seungmin <em>really loathe</em> Kak Changbin.”</p><p>“Sejak Kak Hyunjin sama Kak Chan, Kak Seungmin udah jarang cerita sama aku, kak. Mungkin sekarang dia cerita sama Kak Chan, jadi aku kurang ngerti juga gimana ceritanya—eh, bentar,” jeda Jeongin. “Masih inget waktu Kak Seungmin nawarin kita buat nganter Kak Woojin ke bandara?”</p><p>Memori Felix kembali ke hari dimana ia mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Jeongin yang juga hari kepergian Woojin. Seungmin awalnya menawarkan kepada semua anggota geng mereka untuk mengantar Woojin ke bandara, tetapi hanya Changbin yang bisa ikut karena yang lainnya memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.</p><p>Felix membulatkan mulutnya. “<em>Right</em>, pas itu cuma Kak Changbin yang nemenin Seungmin nganter Kak Woojin ke bandara.”</p><p>“Bisa jadi mereka mulai temenan setelah itu, kak. Oh iya, Kak Felix kan masih temenan deket sama Kak Changbin, emangnya dia nggak ngomong apapun, gitu?” tanya Jeongin, matanya masih fokus ke depan.</p><p>Felix menggeleng. “<em>No, nope</em>. Dia aja tadi keliatan kaget pas Seungmin minta nebeng.”</p><p>“Bener juga,” gumam Jeongin. “Tapi nggak usah terlalu dipikir lah kak, <em>it’s not your business</em>. <em>Let them be</em>.”</p><p>Felix mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. “<em>Yeah, let them be</em>...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Changbin bingung. Akhir-akhir ini baik Felix maupun Seungmin memenuhi pikirannya dan itu bukanlah hal baik. Felix, tentu saja pemuda itu ada di pikiran Changbin karena ia tidak hentin-hentinya meminta Changbin untuk merusaknya karena Jeongin belum siap untuk melakukannya. Meski Changbin sudah berulang kali berkata pada Felix kalau apa yang mereka lakukan itu salah, yang lebih muda selalu menggunakan jurus ampuhnya agar Changbin mau memberikan apa yang ia inginkan dan <em>no matter how hard he resists his temptation, he would always submits</em>.</p><p>Di sisi lain, Kim Seungmin, figuran dalam kehidupan lama Changbin yang naik pangkat menjadi salah satu karakter utama di hidupnya sekarang juga tidak jauh berbeda dari Felix. Akhir-akhir ini, Seungmin sering mengajaknya makan siang ataupun makan malam bersama, padahal tidak ada Chan dan Hyunjin (mereka awalnya dekat karena Changbin dipaksa untuk menemani Seungmin yang tidak ingin jadi <em>third wheel</em> Chan dan Hyunjin, <em>if any of you forgets it already</em>). Selain itu, Seungmin juga sering menyuruh Changbin datang ke rumahnya kalau orang tuanya sibuk mengurus klinik mereka dan tidak pulang sampai beberapa hari kemudian.</p><p>Keduanya memiliki satu kesamaan, sama-sama hanya menggunakan Changbin untuk kepuasan dan kebahagiaan diri mereka sendiri. Felix menggunakan Changbin untuk menyalurkan nafsunya karena Jeongin belum mau melakukannya, sementara Seungmin—apa alasan Seungmin melakukan semua ini pada Changbin?</p><p>“Min,” panggil Changbin pada Seungmin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. “Boleh tanya sesuatu?”</p><p>“<em>You know I don’t do pillowtalk</em>.” sahut Seungmin, matanya tidak beralih fokus.</p><p>Changbin mendecakkan lidahnya. “Bukan <em>pillowtalk</em>, cuma pertanyaan biasa.”</p><p>“<em>Shoot</em>.”</p><p>Changbin menarik nafasnya. “Gue masih inget, lo pernah bilang kalo lo emang nggak benci gue, tapi kenapa lo ngelakuin ini semua sama gue, Min? Kenapa?”</p><p>Seungmin menjauhkan ponselnya. “Badan lo bagus, kak. Awalnya gue cuma penasaran aja, <em>but you know, I go down the rabbit hole</em>.”</p><p>Changbin mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa yang Seungmin katakan.</p><p>“<em>It’s a metaphor</em>, kak. <em>Google is free, use it</em>.” kata Seungmin sebelum kembali fokus pada ponselnya.</p><p>Changbin mengambil ponselnya sendiri untuk mencari definisi <em>metaphor</em> ‘<em>go down the rabbit hole</em>’ yang Seungmin katakan barusan. Menurut <em>Urban Dictionary</em>, <em>metaphor</em> tersebut memiliki arti memasuki sesuatu yang baru, terasa aneh, dan sangat nyata. Apa bagi Seungmin itulah apa yang dia rasakan setiap kali <em>hook up</em> dengan Changbin?</p><p>“Min,” panggil Changbin yang sudah selesai membaca definisinya. “Lo serius nganggep apa yang terjadi antara kita begini?”</p><p>Seungmin mengangguk. “Ya, menurut gue sih gitu. <em>You’re not my first time, but I feel like I’m falling on some bizarre shit whenever I go down on you</em>.”</p><p>Changbin merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Apa Seungmin selalu sefrontal ini dalam berbicara?</p><p>“<em>You know what</em> ‘<em>go down</em>’ <em>means, don’t you</em>?” tanya Seungmin yang menyadari reaksi Changbin.</p><p>“Tau dari Felix,” jawab Changbin. “Dia ngajarin semua padanan katanya ke gue.”</p><p>Seungmin tidak menjawab apapun dan menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas. “<em>Will you let me go down on you now? I miss having your dick in my mouth</em>.”</p><p>Changbin menarik nafasnya. Seungmin dan Felix punya satu kesamaan lainnya, yaitu <em>what they want is what they get</em>. Sekeras apapun Changbin berusaha menolak, mereka akan selalu menemukan kelemahannya dan mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau detik itu juga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 2022</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Changbin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Changbin menyesap rokok elektriknya sembari Felix mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlalu lama menatap punggung Felix yang dihiasi oleh bintik-bintik kemerahan, sama seperti wajah cantiknya. Changbin menghembuskan asap rokoknya keluar disertai seluruh pikirannya tentang Felix.</p><p>“Kalo mau nyebat tuh jendelanya dibuka dulu,” cibir Felix, lalu membuka dua jendela apartemen Changbin. “Kebiasaan deh, perasaan dari dulu nggak pernah inget. Mau mati muda emangnya?”</p><p>“Mau hidup juga buat apa,” gumam Changbin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap wajah cantik Felix yang dipenuhi <em>freckles</em>, kemudian bertanya, “Udah mau balik? Masih jam 3 deh perasaan.”</p><p>Felix mengangguk. “Iya, mau balik. Eh, tadi Kak Changbin nggak ninggalin bekas apapun, kan?” tanyanya sambil melihat tubuh bagian atasnya di kaca.</p><p>Changbin menggeleng. “Nggak, kok. Tenang aja, Jeongin nggak bakal tau.”</p><p>Felix tersenyum simpul. “Bagus deh kalo gitu. Makasih banyak ya, kak,” ujarnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Changbin yang masih asyik dengan rokok elektriknya di atas ranjang, dan meninggalkan satu kecupan di pipinya.</p><p>Changbin menahan dirinya agar tidak merona atas ucapan maupun perlakuan Felix padanya, dan berkata, “Iya, sama-sama.” dengan nada suara yang datar. “Beneran mau balik sekarang, nih?”</p><p>“Iya lah, orang tempat gue cuma di sebelah. Jeongin nanti jam 7 mau mampir, mau ngajak sarapan katanya. Kalo gue nggak balik sekarang, ntar takut ketiduran dan Jeongin nanyain kenapa gue nginep tempat lo.” jelas Felix.</p><p>“Tunggu, Lix, gue mau nanya,” tahan Changbin sebelum Felix menginjakkan kaki dari apartemennya. “Lo sama Jeongin beneran belum pernah <em>having sex</em>? Bukannya sekarang tahun kedua lo sama dia?”</p><p>Felix menggeleng. “Jeongin bilang nggak mau rusak gue, kak. Dia nggak tau aja aslinya Lee Felix kaya gimana,” jawabnya disertai kekehan pelan.</p><p>Changbin tidak membuka mulutnya lagi, sementara Felix melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu apartemen yang lebih tua.</p><p>“Kalo gue sama Jeongin udah <em>having sex</em>, gue nggak mungkin ada di sini tiap malem, kak.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix, Jeongin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix menghela nafasnya kasar. Dua tahun hubungan mereka berjalan, namun Jeongin masih belum terlihat ingin menaikkan <em>level</em> mereka. Ia ingin Jeongin untuk memiliki dirinya dengan utuh; ia ingin Jeongin <em>merusaknya</em>. Sayangnya, yang lebih muda selalu memiliki alasan agar mereka tidak melakukannya, and Felix <em>has had enough</em>. Ia sudah lama ingin <em>address this issue to his boyfriend, but he’s afraid of the aftermath</em>.</p><p>Hari ini, Felix memutuskan untuk mengatakan semua keinginannya pada Jeongin setelah menimang-nimang konsekuensi dari apa yang akan ia katakan.</p><p>“Jeongin,” panggil Felix saat keduanya sedang menikmati sarapan di restoran yang Jeongin rekomendasikan. “Udah dua tahun kita pacaran, tapi kita belum pernah <em>having sex</em>.”</p><p>Jeongin hampir saja tersedak <em>braciolone</em>-nya. “Ha-hah, gimana, kak?”</p><p>“Jeongin, kita kan sama-sama udah dewasa. Kamu punya aku, aku punya kamu. Nggak pernah gitu kamu pengen ngelakuin sesuatu sama aku lebih dari sekedar <em>make out</em>?” tanya Felix, tangannya mulai bermain dengan jari Jeongin yang berukuran jauh lebih besar darinya.</p><p>“Sebenernya mau,” jawab Jeongin. “Tapi—”</p><p>Felix menarik nafasnya panjang. “Mau alasan takut lagi? Ini udah tahun kedua kita pacaran, Jeongin. Sampe kapan kamu mau begini terus? Sampe kapan kamu bakal takut <em>having sex</em> sama aku, padahal itu yang aku mau?”</p><p>Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Jeongin mengeluarkan suaranya. “Oke, kalo itu yang kakak mau. Tapi jangan malem ini, ya? Kayaknya aku belum siap.”</p><p>Mata Felix bersinar, senyum cerah tersungging di bibirnya. “Kamu beneran mau?” tanyanya, yang dianggukkan oleh Jeongin. “<em>I love you</em>!” teriaknya keras, tidak memedulikan orang lain yang mulai memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.</p><p>Jeongin tersenyum pada sang pacar, lalu mengelus-elus tangannya. “<em>I love you too</em>, kak. <em>More than you can imagine</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kenapa diem aja?” tanya Seungmin saat dirinya dan Changbin sarapan bersama di restoran Thailand dekat rumah Seungmin. “Lo nggak suka <em>Phat Kaphrao</em>? Tau gitu gue aja yang mak—”</p><p>“Nggak ada yang bilang gue nggak suka <em>Phat</em>—apalah itu namanya. Gue cuma lagi nggak <em>mood</em> aja, Min.”</p><p>Seungmin menatap Changbin curiga. “Lo nggak biasanya nggak <em>mood</em>, kak.”</p><p>Changbin tidak menjawab Seungmin, dan menyendokkan satu suap <em>Phat Kaphrao</em> ke dalam mulutnya.</p><p>Seungmin mendecakkan lidahnya karena Changbin tidak merespon ucapannya. “Lo lagi ada masalah apaan? Felix?”</p><p>Butuh waktu lama bagi Changbin untuk mengangguk dan mengakui bahwa pusat permasalahannya pagi ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mantan pacarnya, Lee Felix. “Siapa lagi emangnya, Min,”</p><p>“Ya kali aja lo ada masalah soal kerjaan, kak,” gumam Seungmin. “Kenapa lagi? Dia masih maksa lo buat tidur sama dia?”</p><p>“Persis kaya lo.” </p><p>Seungmin merotasi bola matanya. “Selama ini kan gue nggak pernah minta lo buat kasarin gue, kak. <em>All this time, I just give you a head, nothing more</em>.”</p><p>“Min,” panggil Changbin. “Gue mau jujur kalo gue belum bisa <em>move on</em> sepenuhnya dari Felix. Tapi di satu sisi...” Ia berhenti, membuat Seungmin menatapnya bingung.</p><p>“Kayaknya gue juga ada rasa sama lo, Min.”</p><p>Seungmin terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Ini gue nggak salah denger?”</p><p>Changbin menggeleng. “Nggak, Min. Ini beneran, gue nggak bercanda.”</p><p>Seungmin menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menatap Changbin <em>thoroughly</em>. “Kayaknya lebih baik lo bercanda, Kak.”</p><p>Changbin’s <em>face falls</em>. “Gue tau, lo nggak ngerasain hal yang sama kaya gue. Mendingan kita <em>stop</em>—”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em> apa? Apanya yang harus di-<em>stop</em>? Gue nggak bilang gue nggak ngerasa hal yang sama lho,” kata Seungmin, membuat secercah harapan tumbuh di hati Changbin. “Tapi jangan seneng dulu, kak. Gue cuma mau ngasih tau kalo <em>there’s a reason why I picked you to hang out when</em> Hyunjin <em>invited me</em>.”</p><p>“Bukannya itu karena diantara kita semua cuma gue yang jomblo selain lo?”</p><p>Seungmin mendecakkan lidahnya. “Itu cuma satu dari beberapa alasannya, kak. Alasan lain <em>because</em> <em>I’m attracted to your body</em>.”</p><p>Nafas Changbin tercekat di tenggorokannya mendengar pengakuan Seungmin. Jadi, alasan mengapa selama ini Seungmin selalu menggunakannya sesuka hatinya adalah karena yang lebih muda tertarik pada tubuhnya?</p><p>“<em>Well, I mean</em>,” Seungmin berkata dengan wajah memerah. “<em>You know you have a very attractive body, with those muscles and all</em>—”</p><p>Changbin terkekeh pelan, lalu memotong ucapan Seungmin, “Lo banyak omong, Min. Kalo kita nggak ada di tempat umum, gue pasti udah nyium lo.”</p><p>Wajah Seungmin semakin memerah. “<em>Fuck you</em>, Seo Changbin.”</p><p>Tawa Changbin semakin keras. “<em>Yeah, fuck you too</em>, Kim Seungmin.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beberapa minggu setelah Felix mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan pada Jeongin, yang lebih tua kembali mengungkitnya karena yang lebih muda belum melakukan apapun yang menjurus ke arah aktivitas yang ia inginkan. Felix tahu Jeongin masih butuh waktu, tapi hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama dua tahun. Selain itu, usia keduanya pun sudah dapat dikategorikan sebagai usia dewasa. Tahun ini, Jeongin berusia 21 tahun dan Felix berusia 22 tahun. Di negara manapun, keduanya sudah melebihi <em>age of consent</em>.</p><p>“Jeongin,” panggil Felix, keduanya saat ini sedang <em>cuddling</em> di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Felix sambil menonton film lawas kesukaan Felix, <em>Raging Bull</em>.</p><p>“Hmm?” sahut Jeongin, tangannya mengelus-elus tangan mungil Felix.</p><p>Felix menatap lurus ke layar televisinya yang sedang menampilkan tokoh utama film tersebut, Jake La Motta, yang sedang menghajar lawannya di ring tinju. “Robert De Niro badannya bagus banget, ya, pas muda? <em>His face is handsome as well</em>.”</p><p>“Di <em>The Irishman</em>, walaupun udah tua, beliau tetep <em>good-looking</em>, kok.” komentar Jeongin.</p><p>Felix cemberut. “<em>We’re not talking about his face, but his body</em>.” koreksinya. “Badan beliau di film ini bagus banget.”</p><p>“Badan gitu tipe yang sering nge-<em>gym</em> nggak sih?”</p><p>Felix mengangguk. “Kamu juga sering nge-<em>gym</em>, kan? Badanmu gitu juga, nggak?”</p><p>Jeongin menatap Felix bingung. “Hah, gimana, kak? Kita awalnya lagi ngomongin badan Robert De Niro, kenapa jadi ngomongin badanku?”</p><p>Felix memindahkan posisinya ke pangkuan Jeongin secara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan yang lebih muda. “Yang Jeongin.” panggilnya. “<em>I’ve said this countless of times already. Can we just fuck</em>?”</p><p>Jeongin terlihat kaget saat mendengar ucapan Felix yang baginya terlalu frontal. “Kak,” ucapnya, tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup pipi yang lebih tua. “Kak Felix beneran udah siap? Aku takut—”</p><p>“Apa sih yang kamu takutin?” tanya Felix, nada suaranya meninggi. “<em>I’m the one who initiate all of this</em>, Yang Jeongin. <em>Stop saying you’re concerned about me when in fact, you’re scared</em>.”</p><p>“Aku udah pernah ngelakuin ini, kak. <em>I’m not scared</em>.” kata Jeongin yang membuat Felix kaget. “Hampir tiga tahun lalu, Kak Seungmin yang ngajak.”</p><p>Felix tidak mengatakan apapun, wajahnya masih terlihat kaget. Jeongin pun melanjutkan ucapannya, “Kak Felix inget waktu aku berantem sama Kak Seungmin? Beberapa minggu setelah kita baikan, Kak Seungmin tiba-tiba muncul di depan apartemenku sambil nangis. Dia ngomongin soal Kak Chan sama Kak Hyunjin yang udah selingkuh di belakang Kak Woojin dan...tiba-tiba Kak Seungmin minta aku nyoba, kak.”</p><p>“Tapi kalian nggak saling suka satu sama lain, kan?” tanya Felix setelah otaknya berhasil memproses apa yang Jeongin katakan barusan.</p><p>Jeongin menggeleng. “Nggak, kak, sama sekali. Aku nggak pernah ada rasa sama Kak Seungmin, kita pun <em>having sex</em> cuma sekali.”</p><p>“Jadi kamu udah ada pengalaman, kan? Terus mau nunggu apa lagi, Jeongin?”</p><p>Jeongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Aku takut kalo udah milikin semua bagian Kak Felix, aku jadi posesif.”</p><p>Felix tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Jeongin. “Jadi itu alasannya? Jeongin—”</p><p>Jeongin membungkam mulut Felix dengan ciuman yang panjang dan panas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gue masih penasaran, lo sama Felix putus gara-gara apa, deh, Bin?” tanya Minho saat Changbin, Jisung, Chan dan dirinya sedang makan malam di restoran pilihan Jisung.</p><p>“Gue sama Felix putus udah dari jaman batu dan lo baru nanyain alasannya sekarang?” tanya Changbin balik.</p><p>Minho mendecakkan lidahnya. “Ya kan kita jarang ketemuan tanpa ada Felix. Ya kali gue nanya gitu ke lo, di depan Jeongin pula.” cibirnya.</p><p>“Eh tapi gue juga penasaran, Bin,” timpal Chan yang awalnya sibuk dengan makanannya. “Lo sama Felix kan sebelumnya adem ayem aja, nggak pernah ada masalah. Terus setelah beberapa bulan kalian putus, Felix udah jadian sama Jeongin aja.”</p><p>Changbin menghela nafasnya berat. “Sebenernya juga gue nggak tau kenapa kita bisa putus,” gumamnya. “Felix tiba-tiba mutusin gue tanpa alasan, tapi dia masih sering main ke tempat gue. Makanya walaupun gue sama dia udah putus tapi tetep bareng kalo kemana-mana sampe dia jadian sama Jeongin.”</p><p>“Pantes aja lo gamon,” komentar Jisung dengan pipi yang dipenuhi oleh makanan.</p><p>Changbin menatap Jisung tajam. “Siapa yang bilang gue gamon?”</p><p>Minho menepuk-nepuk pundak Changbin. “Semangat cari pengganti Felix, <em>bro</em>. Cowok di dunia ini nggak cuma Felix aja, masih banyak yang nggak bakal ninggalin lo tanpa alasan.”</p><p>“Bener tuh kata Minho,” Chan menyetujui perkataan temannya itu. “Lo pasti bakal nemu pengganti Felix, <em>sooner or later</em>.”</p><p>Sebelum Changbin sempat merespon dengan “Emang udah nemu, kok.”, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk baru dari kontak yang ia beri nama <em>Pisamia</em>, atau bahasa Finlandia untuk kata <em>freckles</em>. Tentu saja kontak itu milik Felix, karena hanya Felix pemuda ber-<em>freckles</em> yang ia kenal.</p><p>“Cie, ada <em>chat</em> baru. Dari siapa, tuh? Kecengan baru?” tanya Minho dengan nada menyelidik.</p><p>“Diem deh.” perintah Changbin, lalu membuka pesan yang Felix kirimkan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Felix</span> </strong>
</p><p>Kak, lagi kosong?</p><p>20.53</p><p> </p><p>Changbin menaikkan kedua alisnya. Felix sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak mengontaknya untuk urusan seperti ini, tapi mendadak malam ini ia menanyakan apakah Changbin memiliki waktu untuknya.</p><p>“Napa muka lo gitu amat, Bin?” tanya Chan, dan Changbin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Changbin</span> </strong>
</p><p>Ini lagi makan sama yang lain. Kenapa emang?</p><p>20.54</p><p> </p><p>Balasan Felix datang tak lama kemudian, dan Changbin seharusnya tahu kalau Felix mengirimkannya pesan, pasti karena ia menginginkan sesuatu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Felix</span> </strong>
</p><p>Pengen main sama Kak Changbin.</p><p>20.55</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Felix, Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix mengetuk-ngetuk sofa Changbin dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis. Yang lebih tua bilang dirinya sedang makan malam dengan Chan, Jisung dan Minho, dan Felix sudah menunggu di apartemen Changbin selama hampir satu jam. Siapa yang menghabiskan waktu makan malam mereka lebih dari itu?</p><p>Bagaikan keajaiban, Felix mendengar pintu depan apartemen Changbin terbuka. Ia berlari, dan menemukan Changbin yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. Felix langsung mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Changbin mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menjauhkan wajah Felix dari miliknya karena kalau ia boleh jujur, <em>surprise kiss</em> selalu membuat nafasnya mudah habis. Untung saja kekuatan Changbin jauh lebih besar dari Felix sehingga tautan bibir mereka langsung terlepas dan membuat yang lebih muda mengerang kesakitan.</p><p>“Jangan tiba-tiba nyosor, gue udah bilang kalo gue <em>short-breathed</em>.” kata Changbin. “Lo lagi kenapa, sih, Lix?”</p><p>Felix terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changbin. “Jeongin akhirnya mau main sama gue, kak, tapi besok. Jadi hari ini hari terakhir gue main sama lo, Seo Changbin.”</p><p>Changbin menatap Felix dengan tatapan yang tak bisa pemuda itu artikan. Felix pun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Changbin, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga yang lebih tua. “<em>So, wreck my body like you've never been before, please</em>?”</p><p>Felix tetaplah Felix yang demanding, dan Changbin tetaplah Changbin yang akan menuruti semua permintaannya.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Keesokan paginya, Changbin terbangun karena ponselnya bergetar terus menerus. Ada puluhan pesan masuk dari grup kantornya, dan ada beberapa pesan dari Chan. Ia melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya; sudah jam dua siang. Changbin buru-buru menoleh ke sampingnya, dan ia tidak dapat menemukan seseorang yang ia cari saat ini. Kosong. Felix sudah pergi.</p><p>Changbin membuka pesan dari Chan yang berisikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Christopher</span> </strong>
</p><p>Bin, lo tau nggak apa yang baru gue liat?</p><p>Jeongin beli kondom di minimarket deket kampus dia.</p><p>13.46</p><p> </p><p>Changbin menatap ponselnya datar. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke semalam, saat Felix mengatakan kalau Jeongin akhirnya mau memilikinya secara seutuhnya besok—yang sudah menjadi hari ini.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Changbin</span> </strong>
</p><p>Ya terus gue harus apa?</p><p>14.03</p><p> </p><p>Tak lama kemudian, balasan dari Chan datang.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Christopher</span> </strong>
</p><p>Nggak percaya aja sekarang dia udah mau having sex sama anak orang, kayaknya baru kemaren dia masuk SMA. Lol.</p><p>Anyway, ntar malem mau main ke tempat Hyunjin, ga? Ada gue sama Hyunjin. Kalo Seungmin nggak tau deh bisa apa nggak. Minho sama Jisung ditanyain nggak ada yang bales, kalo Felix katanya mau nge-date sama Jeongin.</p><p>14.07</p><p> </p><p>Changbin mendecakkan lidahnya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Changbin</span> </strong>
</p><p>Terus gue jadi orang ketiga di antara kalian kalo Seungmin nggak dateng, gitu? No, thanks. Gue mau ngelarin kerjaan gue aja.</p><p>14.10</p><p> </p><p>Changbin menutup <em>chatroom</em>-nya bersama Chan, lalu mengirimkan satu pesan baru pada Seungmin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Changbin</span> </strong>
</p><p>Min, karena kita belum ada hubungan resmi, gue masih boleh main sama Felix, kan?</p><p>Dia yang maksa, bukan gue yang mau. Lo tau sendiri kalo urusan ginian gue selalu dipaksa</p><p>Kalo lo marah sama gue, gue minta maaf banget, Min. Gue nggak bisa tegas sama Felix. Maafin gue.</p><p>14.15</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hi, sugarplum</em>,” sapa Jeongin ketika Felix sedang memakan serealnya sambil menyaksikan acara di televisi. Felix tersenyum lebar, menaruh mangkoknya dan menginstruksikan Jeongin agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya.</p><p>Jeongin mengecup pipi Felix yang dipenuhi <em>freckles</em>. “Kok nggak bilang cuma makan sereal? Tau gitu aku beliin makanan di jalan.”</p><p>“Aku lagi diet,” jawab Felix. “Kamu nggak mau kan punya pacar berlemak?”</p><p>Jeongin mengelus-elus rambut Felix. “Aku mau, asal pacar berlemaknya kakak,” ucapnya yang membuat sang pacar tersipu malu dan memukul pelan bahunya. “Apaan sih kamu, <em>cheesy</em> banget.”</p><p>Jeongin terkekeh pelan. “Habisin dulu sana serealnya, baru nanti kita omongin apa yang mau kita kerjain hari ini.”</p><p>“<em>Do me.</em>” kata Felix dengan tegas, tatapan matanya fokus pada mata Jeongin. “<em>Don't do anything except for me, please</em>?”</p><p>Felix dapat merasakan nafas Jeongin tercekat di tenggorokannya, badan pemuda itu mulai <em>tense</em> dalam pelukannya.</p><p>“<em>I will do you, but finish your dinner first, okay?</em> <em>We got all night</em>,” bisik Jeongin padanya, dan Felix tidak pernah ingin melakukan perintah yang lebih muda secepat itu.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Changbin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Felix</span> </strong>
</p><p>Kak Changbin, Jeongin mainnya terlalu lembut. Dia kira gue porselen kali ya, dikasarin dikit langsung pecah?</p><p>Ntar malem kosong nggak kak? Gue masih pengen main sama lo sampe Jeongin berani kasar sama gue dan mungkin butuh beberapa waktu.</p><p>19.22</p><p> </p><p>Felix menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sudah dua jam dan Changbin belum juga membalas pesannya, padahal Felix yakin ia tidak sedang melakukan apapun di apartemennya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke apartemen Changbin, dan seperti biasa, ia masuk tanpa permisi.</p><p>“Kenapa nggak bales <em>chat</em>?” tanya Felix pada Changbin yang sedang mengetik di <em>laptop</em>-nya.</p><p>“Kenapa lo ada di sini?” tanya Changbin balik.</p><p>Felix mencebikkan lidahnya. “Salah sendiri nggak ganti <em>password</em>.” gerutunya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di pangkuan yang lebih tua. “Kasarin gue.”</p><p>Changbin meneguk ludahnya. “Apaan sih, Lix? Dateng dateng bukannya ngapain kek malah langsung minta ginian.”</p><p>“Ya lo kan ta—” Felix belum selesai berbicara, namun Changbin menyelanya terlebih dahulu. “Apa yang kita lakuin ini salah, Lix. Kita udah nggak ada hubungan apa-apa selain temen dan tetangga. Lo udah bukan punya gue lagi. Gue nggak berhak ngerusak lo, ngasarin lo.”</p><p>“Tapi Jeo—” Changbin menaruh tangannya di depan mulut Felix agar pemuda itu berhenti berbicara. “Lo mau gue cerita semuanya ke Jeongin? Apa yang bakal dia lakuin kalo dia tau selama ini lo main belakang sama gue?”</p><p>Felix terdiam, ia memikirkan apa yang barusan Changbin katakan. “Ya bener juga sih kak, tapi kan—”</p><p>“Kenapa sih selalu ada tapinya?” tanya Changbin, nada suaranya meninggi. “Kalo lo nggak puas sama Jeongin, nggak usah pertahanin hubungan kalian. Cari yang bisa muasin lo tiap hari. Lo tuh nyakitin diri sendiri tau nggak?”</p><p>“Masalahnya,” Felix menarik nafasnya kasar. “Gue cinta Jeongin, kak. Gue nggak mungkin ninggalin dia demi orang lain cuma gara-gara dia nggak mau kasar ke gue.”</p><p>“Lix,” Changbin berhenti sebentar. “Dua tahun lalu, lo ninggalin gue demi Jeongin, dan sampe sekarang gue nggak pernah tau alasannya kenapa.”</p><p>Felix menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Maaf,” lirihnya, suaranya mulai terdengar tidak stabil. “Maafin gue, kak. Gue ninggalin lo gitu aja tanpa penjelasan apapun.”</p><p>Changbin yang melihat air mata mulai membasahi pipi Felix pun mengambil tisu dan menghapusnya. “Yang udah berlalu biarin aja, ya? Sekarang lo udah ada Jeongin, jangan ngelakuin hal yang sama ke dia. Gue tau kok kalo dia tulus suka sama lo.” </p><p>Felix masih terisak, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kepada Changbin.</p><p>“Lagian gue udah nemu pengganti lo, Lix.” kata Changbin yang berhasil mengagetkan Felix. “Jadi <em>stop</em> nyari gue kalo lo butuh pelampiasan ya?”</p><p>Felix memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Changbin dengan mata merahnya yang sembab. “Maafin gue kalo gue jadi penghalang lo sama pacar baru lo, kak.”</p><p>Changbin menggeleng. “Kita belum pacaran, sih. Dia nggak begitu suka komitmen sebenernya.”</p><p>Felix mengernyitkan dahinya. “Jangan bilang...<em>is that</em> Seungmin? <em>Are you dating him</em>?”</p><p>“Belum pacaran, Lix.” Changbin mengingatkan. “Tapi, iya, itu Seungmin.”</p><p>“<em>Holy shit</em>.” Felix <em>exclaimed</em>. “<em>From what I remember, you two were at each other’s throat</em>?”</p><p>Changbin tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalunya dengan Seungmin yang dipenuhi kebencian. “Sekarang udah nggak, kok.”</p><p>“Lo bilang soal kita, nggak, kak?” tanya Felix, air matanya sudah mulai berhenti keluar. Topik Changbin dan Seungmin saat ini lebih menarik baginya dibandingkan rasa bersalahnya terhadap Jeongin.</p><p>Changbin mengangguk. “Dia tau. Kemaren pas lo tiba-tiba dateng ke apartemen gue juga gue ngasih tau dia.”</p><p>“Reaksi dia?”</p><p>Changbin kembali tersenyum. “Dia bilang, ‘Terserah lo mau ngapain sama siapapun. Gue nggak peduli. Asalkan <em>in the end we still seek each other</em>’.”</p><p>“<em>Home</em>,” kata Felix. “Seungmin ngebebasin lo mau ngapain aja, asal ending-nya balik lagi ke dia. Pulang ke rumah.”</p><p>“Rumah,” ulang Changbin. “Ya, Seungmin emang rumah gue, Lix.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin, Felix </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin membuka pintu unit apartemen Felix. Yang lebih tua tadi mengirimkannya pesan untuk bermalam di apartemennya, dan walaupun awalnya Jeongin ingin menolak, Felix mengirimkannya pesan lagi yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menerima bentuk penolakan apapun. Maka dari itulah, disini Jeongin sekarang, yaitu apartemen sang pacar.</p><p>Jeongin baru saja akan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Felix saat tiba-tiba yang lebih tua berlari ke arahnya dan menangis di pelukannya.</p><p>“Maafin aku,” ucap Felix diantara tangisannya. “Aku jahat banget. Aku nggak pantes buat kamu.”</p><p>“Kok tiba-tiba ngomong gitu?” tanya Jeongin, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus surai pirang Felix.</p><p>Felix menaikkan wajahnya, lalu berkata dengan lirih, “Aku udah dua tahun <em>having sex</em> sama Kak Changbin. Tapi aku udah nggak ada rasa sama dia, kok! <em>I swear</em>! Aku cuma butuh pelepasan karena kamu nggak pernah mau kalo aku ajakin.”</p><p>Jeongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa mendengar pengakuan Felix. Jujur, ia ingin marah karena Felix membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya, mengklaim tubuh yang seharusnya miliknya, namun di sisi lain, ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu hati-hati dan tidak sekalipun mengiyakan ajakan Felix untuk berhubungan badan (Kecuali kemarin, hari dimana Felix tidak henti-hentinya berkata <em>do me</em> pada Jeongin dan akhirnya Jeongin pun melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati).</p><p>“Jeongin?” panggil Felix, nada suaranya terdengar takut. “Kamu mau mutusin aku, ya?”</p><p>Jeongin menggeleng. “Ngedapetin Kak Felix itu susah banget, mana mungkin aku mau minta putus cuma gara-gara ini?”</p><p>Felix membulatkan matanya yang masih sembab. “Kamu nggak marah?”</p><p>“Ya kalo marah, sebenernya aku marah,” jawab Jeongin. “Tapi aku juga salah. Aku selalu nolak kalo Kak Felix ngajak aku.”</p><p>Felix tidak mengatakan apapun, membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada Jeongin. “Aku sayang kamu. Maafin aku.”</p><p>Jeongin mengecup pucuk kepala Felix. “Aku juga sayang kakak.” ucapnya dengan tulus. “Oh iya kak, mau main ke tempatku, nggak?”</p><p>“Mau!” seru Felix antusias. “Akhirnya setelah dua tahun kita pacaran, aku bisa tau dimana tempat tinggal kamu.”</p><p>“Tapi…” Jeongin terdiam sebentar. “Janji nggak akan marah sama aku, ya, kak?”</p><p>Felix menatapnya bingung. “Kenapa emangnya?”</p><p>Pertanyaan Felix terjawab saat keduanya memasuki apartemen Jeongin yang berada dua lantai di atas apartemen Felix (dan Changbin). Felix awalnya terkejut dan tidak percaya kalau selama ini Jeongin tinggal di gedung yang sama dengannya, dan hampir saja merajuk pada Jeongin sebelum ia mengingat kalau ia telah janji pada yang lebih muda agar tidak marah padanya.</p><p>“Udah berapa lama kamu tinggal disini?” tanya Felix, matanya tertuju pada ruang tamu apartemen Jeongin yang terlihat normal baginya.</p><p>“Sejak kelas 12,” jawab Jeongin, kemudian menarik tangan Felix ke depan sebuah ruangan yang bertanda <em>Do Not Open</em>. “Kak. Aku mau Kak Felix tau aku yang sebenernya kaya apa. Kalo setelah ini Kak Felix mau putus sama aku, aku nggak bakal tahan kakak. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget kalo—”</p><p>“Kamu kenapa, sih?” tanya Felix bingung pada Jeongin. “Emangnya di ruangan ini ada apa?”</p><p>Jeongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Felix dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Pemuda itu tidak berani untuk menatap Felix dan membalikkan badannya.</p><p>Felix melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu dan terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ada seseorang yang menguntitnya dan mengambil fotonya tanpa izin, dan seseorang itu adalah pacarnya sendiri.</p><p>“Jeongin,” panggil Felix yang masih dalam keadaan kaget. “Sejak kapan?”</p><p>Jeongin masih belum memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh ke arah Felix. “...sejak enam tahun yang lalu.”</p><p>Felix <em>gasped</em>. “Enam tahun yang lalu?” ulangnya tidak percaya, lalu mengamati semua potret dirinya satu persatu. “Pantes aja fotonya sebanyak ini.”</p><p>“Masih ada lagi di kamarku, kak,” ujar Jeongin, lalu melanjutkannya dengan, “Aku tau aku aneh. Aku <em>freak</em>. Kak Felix pasti sekarang benci aku, kan?”</p><p>Felix mendekat ke arah Jeongin, dan menangkup wajah yang lebih muda. “Jeongin.” panggilnya, menaikkan wajah Jeongin agar dapat menatap langsung ke arah matanya. “Jadi ini alasan kenapa kamu nggak pernah mau ajak aku ke sini?”</p><p>Jeongin mengangguk. “Aku takut Kak Felix marah dan minta putus. Tapi kalo sekarang Kak Felix mau jauhin a—”</p><p>“<em>Shut your mouth</em>.” perintah Felix dengan nada yang tak pernah Jeongin dengar sebelumnya. “Terus, kalo selama enam tahun ini kamu jadi stalker-ku, kenapa kamu nggak mau <em>having sex</em> sama aku? Kenapa kamu bikin aku <em>having sex</em> sama orang lain?”</p><p>“Aku takut…” lirih Jeongin setelah dirinya terdiam selama beberapa saat. “Aku takut ngelukain Kak Felix. Aku takut jadi terlalu posesif karena udah nandain seluruh tubuh kakak. Aku takut terlalu kecanduan sama sentuhan kakak. Aku takut, kak. Aku bener-bener takut.”</p><p>Felix menghela nafasnya. “Jeongin, hubungan kita punya satu kekurangan. Kita nggak terbuka satu sama lain. Kalo dari awal kita sama-sama cerita, mungkin semua ini nggak bakal kejadian.” ucapnya. “Aku nggak akan minta putus dari kamu, Jeongin. Aku udah jatuh terlalu dalam. Aku mau marah karena kamu udah jadi <em>stalker</em>-ku pun percuma.”</p><p>“Kak Changbin nggak semaniak aku.” kata Jeongin. “Kak Felix pantes dapet yang jauh lebih baik dari seorang <em>creepy stalker</em> kaya Yang Jeongin.”</p><p>“Jangan bilang gitu!” teriak Felix, tangannya kini berpindah untuk menutupi kedua telinganya. “Aku sama dia udah putus, Jeongin! Aku mutusin dia karena aku suka kamu!”</p><p>Jeongin menatap Felix bingung. “Dulu katanya Kak Felix mutusin Kak Changbin karena Kak Changbin terlalu sibuk?"</p><p>Felix mengangguk. “Iya…” lirihnya. “Tapi selain itu, aku juga mulai <em>lose interest</em> sama Kak Changbin beberapa bulan sebelum kita putus. Terus nggak tau kenapa, tiap liat kamu, jantungku nggak mau kalem,” lanjutnya, rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya.</p><p>Jeongin menggenggam kedua tangan Felix. “Maafin aku, kak, karena udah jadi <em>stalker</em> kakak.”</p><p>Felix menggeleng. “Aku juga minta maaf, selama ini nggak jujur sama kamu.”</p><p>“Jadi, Kak Felix beneran nggak mau mutusin aku, kan?” tanya Jeongin memastikan.</p><p>“Nggak mau dan nggak akan pernah mau.” jawab Felix mantap sambil menatap mata Jeongin lekat-lekat. “Kamu nggak akan nolak lagi kalo aku ajak <em>having sex</em>, kan?”</p><p>“Tapi aku masih takut—”</p><p>Felix mendorong tubuh Jeongin ke sofa yang kebetulan ada di dalam 'ruangan pemujaan' untuk dirinya itu. “Ngapain takut kalo di sekeliling ruangan ini cuma ada aku, Jeongin?”</p><p>Jeongin meneguk ludahnya kasar. “Ka-kak,”</p><p>“<em>For your information, I like possessive men. Go and mark me, little fox</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 2023</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Changbin </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Min, lo liat jas gue, nggak? Udah gue siapin dari kemarin, masa ngilang sih?” tanya Changbin, kepanikan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.</p><p>Seungmin merotasi bola matanya. “Dari dulu lo nggak berubah ya kak, masih pelupa aja.” cibirnya. “Udah gue gantung di <em>closet</em>, takutnya lo kelupaan.”</p><p>Changbin menghela nafas lega. “Makasih, Min. Gue udah panik duluan, haha,” katanya, diikuti tawa canggung.</p><p>Seungmin menatapnya bingung. “Kenapa ketawa lo begitu?”</p><p>Changbin menggeleng. “Nggak papa, kerasa <em>domestic</em> aja.” ucapnya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Seungmin, membuat wajah yang lebih muda memerah. “<em>I love you</em>, Kim Seungmin.”</p><p>“A-apaan, sih,” gerutu Seungmin kesal, namun rona kemerahan di wajahnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. “Lepasin nggak.”</p><p>“Nggak mau,” tolak Changbin. “Nggak mau lepas sampe Seungmin ngomong <em>I love you</em> ke Changbin.”</p><p>Seungmin mendaratkan satu tinjuan di bisep besar Changbin. “Ih, apa sih kak?”</p><p>“Oh, jadi Seungmin nggak cinta Changbin? Oke, <em>fine</em>, nggak jadi liburan ke Fiji setelah nikahan Kak Minho.” kata Changbin sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Seungmin.</p><p>Seungmin buru-buru menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Changbin, menahan agar yang lebih tua tidak jadi menarik tangannya. “Kak Changbin jangan ngambek dong. Kan cuma Seungmin yang boleh ngambek.”</p><p>Changbin berusaha keras menahan senyumannya. “Jadi Seungmin cinta Changbin juga, nggak?”</p><p>Seungmin mengangguk. “Seungmin cinta Kak Changbin,” jawabnya malu-malu. Seungmin tidak terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, kalau ia boleh jujur.</p><p>Changbin akhirnya tersenyum lebar. “Kalo gitu, Seungmin mau dong kalo Changbin lamar? Abisnya waktu itu Seungmin pernah bilang kalo Seungmin nggak suka hubungan yang sebatas pacaran.”</p><p>Seungmin <em>gasped</em>. “Ini nggak serius, kan, kak? Lo beneran nggak lagi mau ngelamar gue?”</p><p>“Kayaknya lo nggak pernah nganggep gue serius, deh, Min,” kata Changbin, nadanya berubah menjadi sedih. “Waktu gue bilang suka sama lo, lo kira gue bercanda. Sekarang giliran gue mau ngelamar lo, lo nya nganggep gue nggak serius. Kapan gue keliatan serius di mata lo, Min?”</p><p>Seungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Bukan gitu, kak. Gue cuma terlalu kaget aja dengernya. Selama ini hubungan kita cuma hubungan tanpa status, dan lo tiba-tiba ngelamar gue...”</p><p>“Jadi gue ditolak, nih?”</p><p>“Bukan gitu...” Seungmin berhenti sebentar. “Kalo lo mau ngelamar gue, mana cincinnya? Mana mau gue nerima lo kalo lo nggak ngasih gue cincin sama sekali, Seo Changbin?”</p><p>Changbin tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Astaga, gue sampe lupa mau ngasih cincin sama lo. Bentar ya—”</p><p>“Nggak, nggak usah! Kalo mau <em>propose</em>, nanti propose lagi aja di Fiji!”</p><p>Changbin menggeleng. “Mau naik <em>T-Express</em>-nya <em>Everland</em>, nggak, Min?”</p><p>Seungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Tiba-tiba?”</p><p> </p><p>Dua jam kemudian, Changbin dan Seungmin baru saja menyelesaikan <em>T-Express ride</em> mereka saat tiba-tiba Changbin berlutut di hadapan Seungmin (dan pengunjung <em>Everland</em> lainnya) dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantong celananya.</p><p>“Kim Seungmin, <em>will you marry me</em>?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeongin, Felix</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sugarplum</em>,” panggil Jeongin pada Felix yang sedang memotong kukunya. “Sini, deh. Ada berita viral di <em>twitter</em>.”</p><p>Felix langsung menuju ke tempat Jeongin berada. “Berita apa?”</p><p>“Coba liat sendiri.” Jeongin menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Felix untuk melihat <em>headline</em> berita tersebut di <em>tweet</em> salah satu akun berita.</p><p> </p><p><strong>news.com</strong> • @newsdotcom</p><p>Man proposed to his fiancé after T-Express ride in Everland.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Read more : https://news.com/viral/texpressproposal.aspx/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix pun langsung meng-klik <em>link</em> yang ada pada <em>tweet</em> tersebut untuk mengetahui kenapa Jeongin merekomendasikan berita tersebut untuk dirinya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Man Proposes to His Fiancé after T-Express Ride</strong>
  </p>
  <p>by Kang Younghyun</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Instead of proposing at places like home or fancy restaurant, this man chose to propose after him and his fiancé ride the infamous T-Express.</p>
  <p>Seo Changbin wanted the moment he proposed to his boyfriend to be memorable and thrilling. And for Kim Seungmin, that's exactly what it was. When Seo popped the big question, the couple were just got out of the top of T-Express ride at Everland.</p>
  <p>"At one point in time you had mentioned to me that life is like a roller coaster," Changbin told Seungmin in his proposal. "It's got its up and downs, it's got twists and turns, and it even throws you for a loop sometimes. You can go by yourself, but it's a lot more fun to go with another person. So I wanted to ask you if you want to be my roller coaster buddy. Kim Seungmin, will you marry me?"</p>
  <p>Suddenly the choice of venue is making a lot more sense. Seo chose T-Express at Everland. Impressively, he gets through the proposal and gets the ring safely on Seungmin’s finger.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Wow,” Hanya itulah yang Felix ucapkan setelah membaca berita tersebut. “<em>It’s a surprising news, even for us, their friends</em>.”</p>
  <p>Jeongin mengelus-elus rambut Felix yang duduk di sampingnya. “Kak Changbin nggak mau kalah sama Kak Minho kayaknya, mentang-mentang temenan dan Kak Minho besok mau nikah.”</p>
  <p>“Kak Changbin emang kompetitif,” gumam Felix. “Nanti kalo kamu ngelamar aku bakal gimana?”</p>
  <p>Jeongin hampir terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Felix. “Kok nanya gitu?”</p>
  <p>“Ya...pengen tau aja.”</p>
  <p>Jeongin menopang dagunya. “Kalo aku jawab nanti jadi nggak <em>surprise</em>, dong?”</p>
  <p>“<em>Wait</em>, kamu beneran mau ngelamar aku?” tanya Felix tidak percaya.</p>
  <p>“<em>Well</em>,” Jeongin berhenti sebentar. “Belum sekarang, <em>but one day, I promise</em>.” katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari laci meja ruang tamu.</p>
  <p>Felix baru saja mau membuka mulutnya sebelum Jeongin meninterupsi. “Ini bukan <em>engagement ring</em>, kak. Ini <em>promise ring</em>.”</p>
  <p>“Jeo-Jeongin...” Mata Felix terlihat berkaca-kaca. “<em>I love you so much</em>,” ucapnya sebelum menghambur ke pelukan yang lebih muda.</p>
  <p>Jeongin mengecup pucuk kepala Felix. “<em>I love you too damn much</em>, kak.”</p>
  <p>Felix <em>extended his hand</em>. “<em>Put it on for me</em>?”</p>
  <p>“<em>Gladly</em>.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Changbin, Felix, Jeongin </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Tupai gue nikaaaah!!” teriak Hyunjin antusias pada Jisung dan Minho yang baru saja selesai <em>exchange vows</em>.</p>
  <p>Jisung menutup telinganya. “Bacot lo,” candanya. “Kapan nyusul?”</p>
  <p>“<em>Couple</em> yang viral duluan deh Sung kayaknya,” jawab Hyunjin sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Seungmin dan Changbin, yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Seungmin.</p>
  <p>“Ah iya, gue baru inget kalo disini ada <em>couple</em> yang viral gara-gara <em>propose</em> abis naik <em>T-Express</em>,” gumam Jisung. “Kak Minho, kenapa dulu nggak <em>propose</em> gitu ke gue?”</p>
  <p>Minho menghela nafasnya. “Sung, lo lupa kalo lo pingsan pas gue <em>propose</em>? Kalo gue <em>propose</em> ke lo abis naik <em>T-Express</em> apa lo nggak langsung jantungan? Ntar kita nggak jadi nikah.”</p>
  <p>Jisung terkekeh. “Ah, bener juga. Ya udah deh, udah bener berarti metode <em>propose</em> lo, kak,” ucapnya disertai kecupan di pipi yang lebih tua. “Yang satu lagi gimana nih?” tanya Jisung, matanya beralih ke pasangan Jeongin dan Felix.</p>
  <p>Felix memamerkan <em>promise ring</em> yang ada di jari manisnya pada Jisung. “Jeongin udah ngasih gue <em>promise ring</em>.”</p>
  <p>“Lucu banget!” seru Hyunjin, lalu mendekat untuk melihat promise ring tersebut dengan jelas. “Wait, ini promise ring yang bisa didobel sama <em>engagement</em> ataupun <em>wedding ring</em>, kan?”</p>
  <p>Felix mengernyitkan dahinya. “Serius?”</p>
  <p>Hyunjin mengangguk. “Gue pernah liat videonya. <em>Promise ring</em> model ini bisa didobel sama <em>engagement</em> atau <em>wedding ring</em> lo nanti.”</p>
  <p>Wajah Jeongin memerah sedikit. “Emang itu tujuan gue milih <em>promise ring</em> model ini, kak.”</p>
  <p>“Gemes banget sih kalian!” seru Jisung, kemudian membawa Jeongin dan Felix dalam pelukannya. “Pokoknya nanti pas gue lempar bunga, harus kalian yang dapet.”</p>
  <p>Hyunjin menaikkan alisnya. “Lho, nggak boleh gitu, dong. Harus <em>fair</em>, Sung!”</p>
  <p>“Kan yang nikah gue, Jin. Suka-suka gue, lah!”</p>
  <p>“Tapi—”</p>
  <p>Changbin menarik nafas berat. “Kenapa, sih, kita selalu berantem di waktu yang nggak tepat? Ayo lah <em>guys</em>, ini acara pernikahan. Bisa nggak <em>stop</em> berantemnya?”</p>
  <p>“<em>Thanks</em>, Bin. Ini anak dua emang suka nggak tau situasi dan kondisi kalo berantem.” sindir Minho pada Hyunjin dan Jisung. “Foto bareng-bareng dulu, yuk, baru lempar bunganya?”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Minho, Jisung, Changbin, Seungmin, Jeongin, Felix, Chan dan Hyunjin pun akhirnya melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan dari tadi—foto bersama, bukannya sibuk bertengkar. Setelah sesi foto bersama selesai, Jisung dan Minho memberi aba-aba bagi seluruh tamu undangan untuk bersiap menangkap bunga yang akan ia lemparkan.</p>
  <p>“Tiga, dua, satu!”</p>
  <p>Jisung melemparkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya, lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menangkapnya.</p>
  <p><em>A wide smile creeps up</em> Jisung’s <em>face</em>. “<em>Congratulations</em>, <em>bro</em>. Ditunggu undangannya,” ucapnya pada pemuda yang berhasil menangkap buket bunganya.</p>
  <p>“Kita lihat aja nanti,” balasnya <em>cryptic</em> disertai kedipan mata.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, it's my first work on AO3. Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>